KHREvolution
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Re-editado. Semi-AU Tras derrotar a Byakuran los dias de paz esperados son interrumpidos, por una nueva amenaza futura.¿Quien es la familia Reveliennsch? Y...¿Quienes son estos extraños chicos que dicen ser los proximos Guardianes Vongola?.
1. Objetivo 0: La extraña chica

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la mangaka Akira Amano. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OC, y la trama de este fic. El cual no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Notas: Para los que estén interesados en ver el video del OP y el ED. Vayan a mi perfil donde están los links.**

**OP: Isshun to Eien "Mori Tsubasa"**

_**Objetivo 0: La misteriosa chica. "Prologo".**_

"_Su deber, es entregarles estas piedras a los Arcobalenos"__-La voz de un hombre. Hay quien solo se le veía la espalda, era resguardado por 7 personas._

-"_Pero__-__"__.Replico, pero fue interrumpido._

_-"__No quiero excusas____Keitaro__**"-**__Replico con tono serio, los labios de aquella persona se curvaron en una sonrisa__-"Tu y ella tienen muy buenos guardianes"__**-**__explico con confianza__-"Ahora váyanse"-__añadió, mientras dirigía su mirada a una chica._

_La jovencita estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas, escapando de sus ojos viendo perpleja la situación. El hombre le sonrió, comprendiendo su preocupación. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos miel brillaron con decisión._

_-"__Misaki, descuida no permitiré que tu padre muera. Porque todos ustedes son mi familia"__-Fue la respuesta del hombre. Quien se abalanzo contra sus enemigos, las 7 sombras les siguieron._

_Antes de que toda la habitación, fuera cubierta por una blanca y brillante luz. Que se torno de diferentes colores._

_Luego todo se volvió oscuridad._

_*&*_

La noche había llegado a Namimori. La luna brillaba elegantemente, con ayuda de las estrellas, todo parecía perfecto, o eso creía Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quien estaba realmente feliz, no solo habían ganado la batalla contra los Millefiore, sino que posiblemente, no, seguramente pudieron cambiar el futuro que les deparaba a Reborn y a los otros. Lo cual lo hacía muy feliz, aunque aun se encontraba algo triste por el hecho de tener que haberles contado a Haru y Kyoko, todo lo que tenía que ver con la Mafia y su situación de **"sucesor"** al puesto del Jefe Vongola.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando su madre lo mando a llamar para la cena. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la ventana puedo verse de manera clara, como una especie de estrella fugaz de color amarillo descendió a la tierra. Más respectivamente en dirección al parque Namimori.

_*8*_

**Parque Namimori**

-¿Donde estará esa maldita chiquilla?-Replico una voz masculina.

La silueta de un hombre se dibujo a través de la nube de polvo. Una vez el viento hubo disipado, las partículas de tierra. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos veinte tantos, de complextura delgada, pero musculosa, que vestía un uniforme de color negro, dejo caer un trozo de ropa manchada de sangre. Sus cabellos violeta suave, se mecieron con el viento, ya que lo llevaba atado a una coleta. Mientras tanto sus ojos de color dorado, buscaban minuciosamente alguna pista de la persona a la que perseguía.

Su respiración era agitada, jadeaba, sudaba. Se llevo la mano derecha a la herida en su estomago, sangre brotaba de ella, aunque no fuera muy profunda dolía. Y lo peor, es que ella solo tenía, un par de elementos con los cuales defenderse. No era buena peleando, lagrimas seguían cayendo de su cara. Estaba sola y lo peor

La habían localizado primero a ella.

Su ropa estaba quemada, solo un poco, su cabello largo hasta la cadera, de color naranja vivaz desordenado. Trago saliva y vio por el rabillo del ojo, acercándose un poco al borde de su escondite, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Su enemigo y perseguidor, estaba a un par de metros de distancia, podría hacer uso de al menos unas bombas luminosas y escapar lo más rápido que pudiera, pero también debía tener en cuenta que tardaría unos dos segundos en adaptarse a la luz brillante, que su pequeña distracción creaba. Abrió sus ojos verde olivo, sorprendida.

Bofetada mental.

Tenía sus anteojos especiales, esos que su padre había creado en caso de que ella se viera en la necesidad de una emergencia. El solo pensamiento de su padre, provoco que su semblante se entristeciera, se seco las gotas de agua salada, con el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación vio una vez más por sobre su hombro en dirección al hombre quien, saco un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"_3…2…1…AHORA"_

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco una pequeña esfera de color blanco. Tomo una piedra, debía enviar un señuelo primero, tomo una rama y cuando el sujeto se hubo dado la vuelta se paro rápidamente y la arrojo contra unos arbustos. Los cuales se movieron por el impacto de la rama entre las hojas, dando la sensación de que alguien se escabullía

-Ahí estas-una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en los labios del tipo.

El peli lila se acerco a los arbustos, con su arma entre las manos, una cuchilla china, la cual brillaba con un fuego de color rojo. Los ojos dorados brillaron con maldad.

-¡Te faltan diez años para ganarme en ingenio!-grito. Mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia su objetivo.

El hombre haciendo uso de su cuchilla corto el aire. Y con ello a la esfera que hizo un pequeño y minúsculo BOOM. La chica puso cara de horror, se llevo una mano al estomago, su plan había fallado, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con una herida poco profunda de la cual brotaba sangre, sino también con un dolor de estomago de lo más molesto, a causa de la frustración, stress y muchas otras cosas.

-¿Creíste, que sería fácil ganarme?-una sonrisa burlesca, se formo en los labios del hombre-Pues déjame decirte, que los juegos se acabaron, chiquilla-afirmo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella-Entrégame el fragmento y seré misericordioso contigo-explico, mientras extendía su mano, esperando a recibir algo.

-D-De acuerdo-tartamudeo con voz quebrada la chica, con el puño cerrado acerco, su mano a la del hombre y poso en ella un objeto. El hombre simplemente sonrió. Satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión, sintió la necesidad de admirar el pedazo de piedra, por el cual había pasado tantos problemas. Debía admitir que la chica era escurridiza.

Pero al abrir su mano, lo último que espero ver fue una esfera de color blanco brillar intensamente y cegarle la vista.

La chica por su parte, activo el mecanismo de sus anteojos, la visión atreves del cristal, era de color azul oscuro, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, la herida a un lado de su estomago, un poco más arriba de su cadera.

_*&*_

Los arboles y hierbas silvestres del parque público Namimori, estaban fuera de su campo visual, había logrado escapar, pero aun no era seguro permanecer afuera. Detuvo la marcha, necesitaba respirar, la herida seguía sangrando, y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Vio un hospital justo cruzando la calle, con un poco de suerte podría curar su herida y obtendría un techo solo por esta noche. Camino unos últimos pasos al frente, la vista se le nublaba, apenas si podía reconocer las siluetas de las personas adentro del hospital. Abrió la puerta usando sus últimas fuerzas y se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente, machando el piso de cerámica, con ese liquido carmín.

Lo último que pudo recordar, fue a una enfermera gritando por ayuda de los doctores y haber susurrado de manera suave **–**Otou-san-Antes de que todo a su alrededor, se volviera oscuridad.

Nuevamente.

_*&*_

El sonido del despertador, obligo al joven Sawada a despertar. Eso y el hecho de que el reloj-despertador exploto, luego de haberse pasado dos minutos, más de la hora a la que estaba programado a sonar. Supo inmediatamente, que había sido obra de su tutor, Reborn. El arcobaleno había aclarado, que el motivo de esa pequeña trampa fue que simplemente:

-Un jefe mafioso no puede levantarse, ni llegar tarde a ningún lado, la puntualidad y asistencia es habitual, demuestra carácter, educación. Sí alguna vez llegas tarde a una reunión, las otras familias tomaran eso como un insulto. Y comenzaran un motín en medio de la reunión o apenas llegues a esta te dispararan a matar-Explico, mientras apuntaba a su discípulo con su pistola.

-Hiii**-**chillo asustado-Lo entiendo pero no me apuntes con esa arma**-**Rogo el muchacho.

-Hmpt… sigues siendo un niño-añadió, bajando el arma-Ahora prepárate o llegaras tardea la escuela.**-**Concluyo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Reborn…**-**Tsuna e boso una sonrisa sincera.

Tsuna recordó lo que sintió. Al saber que Reborn, había muerto, había desaparecido. Se regaño así mismo, la impotencia, la angustia, la debilidad que mostro los primeros días de su llegada a ese horrendo futuro. La sensación de perder a "posiblemente" la persona que le enseño y sigue haciéndolo, a hacerse cada día más fuerte, para proteger a aquellos que ama, para proteger a sus amigos e ideales. Reborn le estaba enseñando a madurar, y eso era algo que el apreciaba. Retroceder a esos oscuros días, en los cuales su vida era la misma, aburrida, monótona, simple.

Se dio cuenta de que si Reborn no hubiera llegado, probablemente, jamás, tendría amigos como los que tiene ahora. Jamás hubiera aprendido a confiar en sí mismo. Ni mucho menos pelear por otros, ser útil a alguien.

Con la mochila en mano, sale de la casa y se dirige a la escuela, pensando en lo que hará, los exámenes que deberá afrontar. Sonríe al recordar que entre él y Kyoko no hay secretos, que la distancia entre ellos se ha acortado, aunque solo fuese un poco.

_*&*_

Abriendo sus ojos verde olivo, se da cuenta que está en un cuarto, blanco y con olor a medicina. Cosa que es confirmada por su olfato. No siente deseos de levantarse, sabe que está en un hospital. Tiene miedo, no quiere salir. Con algo de esfuerzo gira la cabeza hacia un lado, y ve que en la mesita de noche están sus anteojos, ropa quemada, y una cadena de plata de la cual cuelga una pequeña piedra de color amarillo.

Sus pupilas brillan, recuerda la misión a cumplir:

_-"Su deber, es entregarles estas piedras a los Arcobalenos"__-_

Suspira y trata de levantarse, da un respingo de dolor, al despojarse de la manta de la cama. Se da cuenta de que le han hecho los puntos para cerrar la herida. Sabe que en su estado si se mueve mucho, abrirá la herida nuevamente.

-Debo salir de aquí, y encontrar a los demás-

Una enfermera entra al cuarto, viendo detenidamente una carpeta medica.

**-**Dime pequeña ¿Ya despertaste?-La cara de la mujer se muestra sorprendida, y deja caer la carpeta al suelo.

La ventana del cuarto está abierta, La ropa y pertenencias no están en la mesita de luz. La niña se había ido.

**Continuara…**

*&*

**ED: Hanabi "Ikimono Gakari"**

**En el próximo capítulo de KHR-EVOLUTION: Reborn, ¿Quien es esta extraña chica? Ese hombre que quiso decir con "Fragmentos". ¡AH! No entiendo nada. Y para empeorar todo ¿Qué hacen los Varia AQUÍ en Namimori? ¿EN LA ESCUELA?**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Un Mensaje del Nuevo Futuro".**

**N/A: Lamento mucho los errores de ortografía si es que los hay. Esté fic o al menos el prologo no fue vetado por mi Beta. Pido disculpas a mi Beta por ello. Es que las ganas de publicar son más grandes. Pero descuiden en caso de que el fic este mal volveré a subir los capítulos, arreglados. PROMESA. **

**n.n**

**Este fic si gatitarebulera. Esta leyendo este prologo, quiero que sepa que me alegra mucho.**


	2. Objetivo 1: Un Mensaje del Nuevo Futuro

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akira Amano. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OC, y la trama del fic. El cual no tiene fines de lucro.**

**KHR-Evolution**

**OP: Isshun to Eien "Mori Tsubasa"**

_**Objetivo 1: "Un Mensaje del Nuevo Futuro"**_

Gracias a los puntos, que los doctores hicieron en su herida, cerrándola. Su movilidad mejoro bastante, aunque su estomago rogaba por algo que comer. Busco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul claro, y encontró algunas monedas. No eran suficientes para un plato de ramen. Camino con las monedas en una mano. Cuando giro la vista sus ojos brillaron, frente a ella había un puesto de manzanas. Se acerco al vendedor y compro una. Cuando la tomo entre sus manos, la dejo caer por error al suelo.

Cualquiera hubiera recogido la manzana, pero ella se la quedo observando, el color de la cascara de la misma, le traía un amargo recuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esas horrendas memorias de tiempos pasados. La contemplo por una fracción de segundo, tras haberla recogido del suelo, para luego darle un mordisco. Emprendiendo marcha nuevamente, hacia cierto lugar.

_*&*_

Reborn se encontraba, recostado en su hamaca para dormir, de esas en las cuales se duerme al aire libre. La típica burbuja de moco se expandía y retraía así misma, con cada respiro del pequeño. De quien no se estaba del todo seguro que estuviera durmiendo, dado que tenía los ojos abiertos.

_-"Arcobaleno_"-profirió una voz masculina, de procedencia desconocida.

El bebé se despertó, en el momento en que la burbuja de moco exploto. Aquella voz le había sacado de sus pensamientos, y eso no le agrado para nada. Sobre todo aquella voz, el tono que uso era entre divertida, sarcástica e irónica. Tomando en cuenta también que el reconocía y recordaba cada voz que hubiese oído, aunque solo fuera una vez.

Y jamás escucho una voz como esa.

Tras sacarse el pijama, que tenia estampados de ositos-(Cortesía de la mamá de Tsuna)-Se coloco sus ropas de Hitman, y colocándose de manera elegante su típico sombrero. Decidió ir a Namimori a confirmar sus pensamientos. Saltando por la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna desapareció.

Segundos después un ave, mejor dicho paloma ingreso al cuarto. Con un pequeño bolso, alrededor de su cuello. En aquel instante Nana Sawada entro al cuarto de su hijo, noto que aun había ropa y un par de revistas tiradas por varios sectores del cuarto, y una cuantas botanas en el suelo.

Suspiro

-Este niño, siempre le digo que mantenga ordenado el cuarto-Dijo Nana, mientras comenzaba a levantar las prendas del suelo. Inmediatamente noto al animal, parpadeo y luego se acerco. El ave tomo con el pico un extremo, de la correa del bolso, tirando de ella.- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?-pregunto, confundida-¿Quieres que te saque el bolso?**-**interrogo. El ave simplemente dejo de tirar de la correa y asintió. Nana curvo su boca y profirió un – ¡Oh!-en una perfecta "O"-Eres muy inteligente pequeñín**-**elogio, mientras procedía a quitarle el bolso.

Una vez hecha la acción, la paloma se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. A la madre del futuro Decimo Vongola, emprendiendo vuelo, hacia el vasto cielo de color azul. Nana se dirigió hasta la ventana y la vio irse, aun con el pequeño bolso entre las manos. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba el objeto consigo, lo abrió. No fue muy difícil, solo tenía un botón, el cual desabrocho.

Dentro del sobre había un pergamino enrollado, y una pequeña nota de papel que decía:

_Para: Nana Sawada _

_De: Haruka._

Nana al leer el nombre del remitente, no pudo reprimir su felicidad y pego un grito. El cual despertó a Lambo y Fuuta, quienes dormían plácidamente, mientras I-pin entrenaba afuera en el patio.

Desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó. Con letra prolija estaba escrito lo siguiente:

**Hola querida ha pasado un tiempo largo. ¿No crees? , bueno simplemente quería decirte que volveré a casa, después de estos largos años. Como esta Tsuna ¿Sigue tan enclenque como antes?, espero poder verlo, y también te llevare uno de esos libros que tanto te gustan. Por cierto como esta tu marido, tan "Romántico" como siempre, eso es lo más seguro. Espero poder comer tus deliciosas comidas. Sobre todo tus ricos pasteles y bolas de arroz. Bueno lo que en realidad quería comunicarte es que necesito quedarme en tu casa, no sé cuánto tiempo. Tal vez me quede de manera permanente, pero no puedo asegurar nada. En fin eso es todo llegare esta misma tarde. **

**PD: At drliad teas earcc.**

**Con muchos besos Haruka.**

La felicidad de Nana decayó un poco, al leer la posdata. Pero estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, después de todo Haruka venía a quedarse a vivir con ella, lo cual no significaba que, necesariamente fuese malo. Decidida salió del cuarto, claro que antes recogió las ropas de su hijo, dejando ordenando todo.

Bajo las escaleras, al bajar se cruzo con Bianchi, quien se estaba tomando una taza de café.

-¿A dónde va?-le pregunto el escorpión venenoso.

-Al supermercado, hoy tendremos una fiesta-explico emocionada, corriendo al perchero que estaba situado en la entrada, sacando su casaca. Había helado un poco-Por favor cuida de la casa y los niños, mientras no estoy-pidió Nana, mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa a Bianchi.

-De acuerdo**-**respondió la joven, sonriendo.

Bianchi estaba muy agradecida con Nana, era como una segunda madre para ella. Y podía apostar, que lo era para su hermano Hayato-Aunque ambos, solo cruzaran unas cuantas palabras con la madre de Tsuna. Era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que era muy amable, y amorosa con todos, sin importar lo excéntricos que fueran. En cierto punto le pareció extraño, que aceptara alojar a tantas personas en su casa. Pero comprendió que el ser bondadosa y amable, estaba en la naturaleza de Nana. La vio tomar la perilla de la puerta, abrirla y cerrarla una vez fuera del umbral de la entrada.

La señora Orisawa, una mujer de unos 30 años de edad. Vio la cara de felicidad de Nana. No era raro en ocasiones encontrar a la mama de Tsuna sonriendo, pero la señora Orisawa noto, que la forma en que Nana curvaba sus labios era inusual. Dejando la escoba a un lado, con la cual había estado barriendo la entrada de su casa, se acerco a Nana, llena de curiosidad.

La señora Orisawa, era de esas personas chismosas, que cotillea con su grupo exclusivo, y encuentran defectos a medio mundo, por un simple error, o forma de ser. Y el centro de los chismes de esas señoras chismosas, de lengua afilada, actitud supuestamente "educada", y sonrisa fingida, practicada incontables veces, para sacar información.

Era Nana Sawada.

Arreglándose, un poco el cabello corto de color marrón claro, se ajusto los anteojos, que brillaron con el sol, impidiendo ver las bolsas debajo de los ojos de esa molesta mujer, con algo de peso ganado. Probablemente por ser fanática de las cosas dulces. Se acerco a la mujer.

-Oh… Nana querida, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?**-**pregunto, riendo suavemente, con los dedos sobre su boca, sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Ah, pues vera señora Orisawa-Nana hizo una pausa, mientras sonreía ampliamente- Haruka vendrá ¡¿No es Genial?!-añadió, elevando la voz, con mucha efusión-Bueno ahora si me disculpa, voy por los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche-Termino Nana, mientras se alejaba tarareando una canción.

A la señora Orisawa, se le rompieron los anteojos, su cuerpo se había puesto pálido como un fantasma, su cuerpo temblaba como un fideo y su quijada estaba rozando el suelo, por estar abierta. De la impresión. Sin embargo le tomo varios segundos el recuperarse y armar un gran pánico entre los habitantes del vecindario con solo decir.

-¡Corran todos, Haruka va a venir!-Grito, tanto que su volumen de voz podría ser mayor al del tiburón de Varia.

Al parecer la tal Haruka, no era muy querida.

_*&*_

-No entiendo porque motivo, debo estar contigo, Viejo pervertido del relámpago-se quejo, una voz. Masculina al parecer, con tono indiferente, pero mostrando notable molestia.

-¡Que dijiste Fran!-Bramo Levi, tratando de poner sus manos sobre el cuello del adolecente.

Quien le esquivo, con tan solo dar unos pasos a la derecha y poner el pie, para que Levi tropezara. Lo cual ocurrió.

Efectivamente se trataba de Fran, solo que era el Fran de 10 años atrás, tenía el cabello igual de corto y verde, y las mismas marcas debajo de los ojos, la única diferencia era que no llevaba puesto. El ridículo sombrero de rana que sus superiores le hacían usar, llevaba el uniforme de Varia, el antiguo, la simple y elegante chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus ojos verde agua vieron curiosos y atentos, los edificios y atracciones, de la ciudad. Habían ido allí por petición del Noveno para comunicar algo importante, pero gracias a un error de Levi habían terminado en un tren equivocado, separándose de los demás. La verdad es que Fran simplemente estaba allí por órdenes de Mammon.

-Para colmo, nos hemos separado de Bel-sempai y Taichou-bufo hastiado.

Mientras él y Levi seguían caminando, por la ciudad. Varias veces una par de personas se les quedaban viendo. Fran inmediatamente supo que debía ser por miedo a "Levi a Than", su apariencia no le resultaba beneficiosa, resaltaba mucho, sobre todo con sus armas en la espalda. Escucho un par de risillas de unas cuantas chicas de secundaria, que le miraban de manera divertida y picara. Fran simplemente se sonrojo un poco.

Que tuviera por compañeros a hombres, de los cuales dudaba que tuvieran relaciones con mujeres, o estuvieran en el otro bando-(En el cual había puesto a Lussuria, desde el primer momento en que lo vio-). No quería decir que el siendo un adolecente, no reaccionara así, cuando una chica le prestaba su atención.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Namimori, Levi-san?-pregunto Fran.

-Mmm, según el mapa nos tomara media hora más-explico, mientras observaba un mapa de la ciudad. –Debemos llegar lo antes posible, aunque posiblemente el Jefe y los otros ya hayan llegado-Afirmo, Levi algo decepcionado de sí mismo. Prometió a Xanxus-(Aunque el aludido no lo supiera) que llegaría de forma puntual.

-Solo espero que no llamen mucho la atención-rogo Fran. Elevando sus ojos al cielo, por el cual volaban unas cuantas aves.

_*&*_

Podía soportar que su reloj-despertador explotara, podía aguantar que Reborn le hiciera seguir un entrenamiento infernal, era capaz de soportar incluso la comida de Bianchi.

Pero esto, esto ya era DEMASIADO.

De todas las cosas locas, que pudieron haberle pasado. En su corto tiempo de vida, precisamente tuvo que tener lugar el suceso más extraño y terrible, que aparecía en lo más profundo de sus locos sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas.

Los Varia estaban en su escuela. En medio del salón

El profesor trato de sacarlos del aula. Recibiendo como acto de silenciamiento, unos cuantos cuchillos de Belphegor que le rozaron la piel, y lo estancaron contra la pared.

-Shishishi… quédese quieto sensei, no querrá que por accidente corte su garganta-amenazo, el príncipe de Varia, exhibiendo algunos de su cuchillos siendo sujetos por la abertura entre los dedos de su mano, como si fueran garras afiladas.

El primer pensamiento de los chicos de la clase, quienes se apelotonaron al fondo del salón fue:

"_Estos tipos están dementes"_

Mientras, que el de las chicas, exceptuando a Kyoko y Hana fue:

"_Que chico más guapo, aunque el de cabello blanco tampoco está mal ¿Tendrán novias?"_

Hayato estuvo a punto de sacar su dinamita, pero Tsuna lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alegando que si lo hacían, se verían en problemas. Pero otro motivo que le hizo _casi_ tirar la dinamita fue la manera alegre y emocionada, en que Yamamoto llamo al tiburón de Varia.

-¡Squalo!-Exclamo Yamamoto.

**-**Vrooii**-**dijo animado, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara sordo, a medio mundo-Sigues vivo mocoso, tengamos un combate-explico exhibiendo su espada.

Tsuna abrió los ojos asustado. Los Varia habían venido a pelear al parecer, pero eso fue hasta que Lussuria intervino.

-Oh, traquilizence Squalo-Taichou, Bel-kun-pidió Luss, con su típico tono meloso, que hacía dudar su sexualidad- Recuerden, que estamos aquí, por ordenes del noveno-añadió, ajustándose los anteojos y soltando una risilla.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido. Examino con la mirada toda el aula y se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Xanxus, soltó un suspiro. Las cosas se hubieran vuelto realmente tensas, si Xanxus hubiera estado presente. Luego se dio cuenta de las palabras de Lussuria, los Varia habían sido enviados aquí, exclusivamente por órdenes del Noveno.

Algo le decía que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

La puerta corrediza del salón se volvió a abrir esta vez, mostrando como un molesto Hibari Kyouya, levantaba sus tonfas y mandaba descargas de energías negativas atreves de su mirada azul.

-El reglamento cita: No se permiten visitas a estudiantes, no programadas. Además el párrafo de la 5 parte del reglamento también cita: Uso de la fuerza contra aquellos que dañen la propiedad escolar y a los docentes de la misma.-explico, con enfado.

_-"Esa última regla te la acabas de inventar"-_pensó Tsuna. Pero si lo decía en voz alta, lo más seguro era que Hibari lo mataría, apenas terminaran las clases.

Corrección, la situación ya se había vuelto realmente fea.

_*&*_

**Aeropuerto Namimori**

La gente caminaba de un lado para otro, llevando su equipaje, suministros alimenticios, y comprando boletos de diferentes destinos, mientras hacían filas, para obtenerlos. Las paredes de vidrio, mostraron como un avión aterrizo exitosamente y abría sus puertas. Permitiendo salir a los pasajeros. De entre estos pasajeros uno, más específicamente un hombre, de aspecto acaudalado. Aunque vistiendo muy llamativamente, fue golpeado por una maleta. Que le fue arrojada a la cabeza. Cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-Oiga lo lamento, la maleta resbalo-se excuso una voz femenina.

Una mujer de aspecto de unos 22 años, cabello desmechado, corto hasta por los hombros, de color marrón suave, vestía una largo abrigo, color ocre. Se puso de cuclillas y examino al hombre con sus ojos color negro. Al ver que este no reaccionaba tomo su maleta y dejo al pobre hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras que los otros pasajeros la miraban con incredulidad, algo de decepción, y temor. Esa mujer ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de llamar al hospital o llevarle hasta a la enfermería.

La mujer siguió caminando sin importarle los murmullos atrás a sus espaldas, que criticaban sus recientes acciones. Ella simplemente vio al frente, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con lo que la gente pensara de ella misma, además sabia que esa clase de personas estúpidas, como el hombre que recibió su maleta con la cabeza. No moriría por ello.

Paso justo al lado de un chico rubio, que estaba rodeado por unos hombres de negro, se le hizo raro, el chico no debía tener más de unos cuantos 19 o 20 años (Tal vez mayor que ella, aunque eso no podía asegurarlo). Vio por encima de su hombro, atrás por última vez, el muchacho conversaba con uno de ellos. Supo inmediatamente que era rico, a pesar de que la vestimenta que llevaba. Chaleco de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, con un látigo descansando, a un lado de su cinturón. Demostrará lo contrario

Una vez salió del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi.

Hacia su destino.

_*8*_

La jovencita de cabello naranja. Veía fijamente el piso, mientras caminaba. Desde que tiene memoria siempre le ha gustado ver como sus piernas se mueven, aunque debería ver al frente. Muchas veces sus amigos le decían que era una depresiva.

Sus amigos

Una lagrima traicionera, se escapo de su ojo. El recordar a sus amigos, el darse cuenta de que por momentos se encontraba sola. Hasta que los otros aparecieran, le provoco un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, maldecir su suerte. Pero le era imposible, ahora debía llegar rápido a la escuela Namimori para contactar con su objetivo, con la persona a la que debía entregarle, esa joya de color amarillo, que colgaba de su cuello.

Un rayo de energía roja impacto contra el suelo, muy cerca de sus talones. Su cuerpo se elevo por el cielo y luego cayo rodando, en el cemento. Con sus brazos y manos, logro juntar fuerzas y levantarse lentamente del suelo, algo mareada. Una cortina de humo nublaba su vista. Pero en el mismo instante que se cubrió los ojos para que la tierra no entrara en ellos, una ráfaga de aire, corto la cortina de polvo, desasiéndola. El viento le provoco varios rasguños a su piel y corto uno de los hilos, de sus puntos. La herida se estaba abriendo

-Al fin te encontré mocosa-Una voz masculina llego a sus oídos.

-¡!-Su rostro mostro terror, se trataba del hombre de la noche anterior. Siguiendo sus instintos, saco las gafas de su bolsillo, se las coloco y corrió. Tan rápido como pudo-"_Debo encontrarlos, antes de que me atrapen"-_pensó mientras corría. Hizo una mueca de dolor, noto que su herida se había abierto_-"Demonios y justo cuando me la habían curado, pero no importa, debo darme prisa"-_Pensó, mientras corría, todo lo que sus piernas, y la pérdida de sangre, lenta por cierto. Le permitiera.

Doblo la esquina, sus ojos se ampliaron al notar, que si seguía 3 metros al frente. Podría entrar a la escuela, había una esperanza. Otra explosión estuvo a punto de alcanzarla. Y lo hizo pero no la lastimo seriamente, simplemente, la mando a volar a medio metro de la calle. Sé levanto y vio al sujeto de uniforme negro. El cual sonreía de manera burlesca, con el ceño fruncido. Traía la cuchilla en la mano derecha.

-El otro día, fuiste bastante escurridiza-comento, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados-Pero…hoy no correrás con la misma suerte-afirmo abriendo sus ojos dorados, con un brillo de deseo asesino.

La chica volvió a pararse, tomo una de las últimas bombas luminosas, que le quedaban. Y la lanzo contra el enemigo. Al mismo tiempo que tocaba el extremo del marco de sus anteojos. Él hombre tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo, para evitar quedar ciego, de manera temporal.

Una vez la luz hubo desaparecido, el sujeto apretó los dientes, enfadado.

-¡Nadie, juega con Zeng, mocosa imprudente!-Bramo, mientras la llama de la última voluntad. Dé atributo tormenta aparecía, en su cuchilla.

_*8*_

Si Tsuna creía que las cosas andaban raras antes. Esto era aun más raro

Un segundo antes de que Hibari se lanzara, para atacar a los Varia. Quienes deseosos pelearían-(Al menos Bel y Squalo lo harían)-. Una bala dio contra el pizarrón, justo en medio del campo de batalla, rozando los rostros de ambos combatientes y el retador.

-Ciassuo-Saludo Reborn, con su confiable pistola, en mano.

-¡Reborn!-exclamo Tsuna feliz. Su tutor había llegado en buen momento, seguro podría calmar los ánimos de estos tipos y de Hibari.

-Oh, es el pequeño-dijo Yamamoto, sonriendo como siempre.

-Reborn-san, permítame encargarme de estos idiotas-comento Gokudera, mientras sacaba su dinamita, y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes, con un gran brillo asesino a los Varia, y de paso a Hibari.

-Tranquilízate, Gokudera, primero vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir, sino oí mal. Vinieron por ordenes del noveno ¿Cierto?-explico Reborn, mientras Leon volvió a ser un camaleón, y se posaba en su hombro-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto, sentándose sobre la mesa.

-Tch…el noveno simplemente nos dijo que te entregáramos información sobre ciertos incidentes.-explico, viendo para otro lado, molestó. No quería discutir con Reborn, pero tampoco deseaba morir, sabia de las capacidades de un Arcobaleno.

-¿Incidentes?-pregunto Tsuna, confundido, mientras parpadeaba.

-Shishishi así es, al parecer han ocurrido un par de asesinatos en Italia, a varias familias importantes y nos están culpando a **nosotros**. Y cuando digo a **nosotros**, no me refiero solo a nosotros el escuadrón de asesinos Varia.-comento Belphegor, mientras reía. A Gokudera le salió una venita, estaba harto de su risa.

Pero ahí fue cuando entendió a lo que se referían.

-¡Nos están culpando a nosotros también!-afirmo Gokudera, entre molesto, incrédulo y sorprendido-¿¡Como es eso posible, el Decimo no ha hecho nada!?-Bramo Gokudera, apretando un puño en alto.

Tsuna estaba confundido. ¿Asesinatos?, ¿Culpados?, ¿Crímenes?

Definitivamente hoy no era su día, fue entonces que recordó, que aun estaban en el salón de clases. Con sus compañeros y sensei escuchando. Se dio la vuelta asustado por las reacciones de todos, seguramente lo considerarían un fenómeno, o peor, un delincuente. Pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban desmayados. Vio que Kyoko se había quedado dormida. Cosa que le resulto extraño.

-No te preocupes, los hice dormir, con una medicina no recordaran nada de lo ocurrido hace 20 minutos, ni tampoco tu profesor. Por cierto dormí a toda la escuela-explico Reborn, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Reborn…-Tsuna, sonrió agradecido, sería un verdadero problema. Si además de sus compañeros, más gente viniera a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, en el aula.

El sonido de una explosión, alerto a todos.

Tsuna corrió, abrió las ventanas con ayuda de Yamamoto y Gokudera, por su parte los miembros de Varia vieron a través del cristal.

Una chica salió volando tras la explosión, cayo y rodo por el piso. El humo del ataque rebelo a un extraño sujeto.

Inmediatamente Tsuna supo que debía ayudarla.

El chupete de Reborn comenzó a brillar, cambiando sus colores rápidamente, primero se volvió azul, luego índigo, violeta, verde, rojo, amarillo y finalmente naranja. Color que permaneció por dos segundos. Hasta que volvió a la normalidad. Reborn noto este cambio y se extraño. Solo hubo una vez que en esto ocurrió.

Pero sus recuerdos sobre ello eran bastantes confusos.

_*&*_

Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero algo aun le decía, que saldría con vida.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse, la explosión la había alcanzado demasiado cerca, no tenía heridas muy grandes, unos cuantos rasguños, y su herida anterior completamente abierta. Bueno tal vez estaba peor de lo que hubiera pensado, apenas podía respirar, la carrera la había agotado. Y el dolor punzante de la herida al moverse, hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas, la pérdida de sangre tampoco le ayudaba.

El hombre se aproximaba peligrosamente, sonriendo. Este era su fin, pero la esperanza y pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir, aun residía en su corazón. Y no se equivoco. Justo en el momento en que Zeng iba a cortarla con su arma. Pudo sentir, como unos brazos la cargaban. Abrió los ojos-(Puesto que los había cerrado, cuando Zeng iba a atacarla)-Encontrándose con esos ojos ámbar, que le hicieron una promesa. Frente a ella estaba Sawada Tsunayoshi, el de 10 años atrás. Tsuna la coloco lentamente en el suelo. Ella por instinto giro su cabeza, al oír los pasos de los demás.

Todos veían a Zeng, dispuestos a luchar. Zeng por su parte rio, los demás le miraron extrañados. ¿Qué le ocurría a este tipo?, hace un momento estaba atacando a una joven indefensa y al siguiente se reía, sin preguntar quienes habían interferido en sus planes.

-Nunca espere encontrarme al Decimo Jefe de los Vongola, tres guardianes y tres de los Varia. Diez años atrás.-Rio-Esto será matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

_-"¿Diez años atrás? Acaso este tipo…"-_El pensamiento de Tsuna, fue interrumpido. Tomo nuevamente, en sus brazos a la chica. Y esquivo un ataque del enemigo. El cual resulto ser una ráfaga de aire.

-¿Quién carajo eres gilipollas?-interrogo Gokudera. Con dinamita en mano.

-Soy Zeng, miembro de la Familia Reveliennsch. Y muy gustosamente tomare sus vidas junto con el fragmento de la Roca del Sol.-comento, tomando su cuchilla, activando la llama de la última voluntad.

-¿Roca del Sol?-susurro Lussuria, confundido.

-Tsuna-Reborn le llamo con tono serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

-No tengas misericordia con este sujeto, aun si deseas respuestas, tengo la sensación de que la niña te las dará-comento girando su cabeza, mientras veía a la chica, quien tenía la herida abierta. De la cual goteaba sangre.-Yamamoto haz el favor de llevar a la niña con Shamal-Pidió Reborn, viendo al guardián de la lluvia, con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, tengan cuidado-añadió, sonriendo.

Yamamoto cargo a la chica en su espalda. Los ojos de la jovencita comenzaron a cerrarse. Había logrado su meta, ahora no importaría que ocurriera, podía descansar, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, dejándose vencer, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

-No estoy seguro de quien eres, ni quien es tu familia pero te diré algo. Eh tenido suficiente por hoy, como para que vengas a empeorarme el día.-explico Tsuna, con tono molesto. Mientras mostraba sus X-Gloves.

-Interesante-murmuro Zeng, divertido.-Toma esto ¡Torbellino!-Bramo, las últimas palabras, al lanzar su ataque. Movió la cuchilla con agilidad, la ráfaga de aire, nacida de la técnica creó una especie de pequeño tornado, tan alto como un cuerpo humano.

Zeng, repitió el mismo ataque una y otra vez. Por lo menos unas cinco veces. Los torbellinos danzaron, mientras arrasaban la tierra, por la cual pasaban, a una increíble velocidad. Gokudera tiro un ataque conjunto de cuchillos y explosivos, junto con Belphegor, aunque ambos ataques fueron repelidos. Llevándose consigo a un solo torbellino. El resto esquivo los torbellinos, mientras que Squalo peleaba contra Zeng. A pesar de no ser un combate de espadas, era muy similar. Un ataque por detrás, contrarrestado con la hoja de la cuchilla, como escudo. Varios golpes metálicos intercambiados. Y la sangre saliendo de cortes hechos por ataques, pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos. Era un batalla difícil. Squalo se encontraba sudando, no recuerda la última vez que sudo tanto al pelear.

-Se dice que el segundo mejor emperador de la espada, pertenece al escuadrón de asesinos Varia. Pero imagino que no debe ser así, eres un oponente fácil.-comento Zeng con ironía.

-VROIII ¡No te confíes imbécil!-Grito Squalo mientras, corría para emplear un ataque.

Zeng sonrió, de forma burlesca. Dio un salto esquivando el ataque de Squalo, quien se había detenido en su posición. En el aire Zeng coloco la cuchilla en forma vertical, mientras descendía. La hoja brillo peligrosamente, le atravesaría la cabeza y ganaría. Ese era su plan.

Sorpresivamente Squalo se desvaneció, su figura pareció convertirse en humo. Zeng parpadeo, sintió como el metal frio y afilado le desgarraba la piel, le habían herido el hombro. Logro aterrizar, aunque arrodillado y sosteniéndose el hombro, pará evitar perder demasiada sangre. Una mueca de dolor se asoma en su rostro, aprieta los labios, está enojado. Se dejo engañar fácilmente.

-La desventaja de ese tipo de armas, que tu usas, es que requiere de ambos brazos, desde los hombros hasta las manos. Si uno es lesionado no podrás hacer nada, el ataque perderá balance. Has perdido, y ahora te matare.-Dijo Squalo mostrando su espada, la cual ahora tenía algo de sangre en ella.

-Je, lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme por más tiempo-añadió, mientras se incorporaba de manera lenta.

Squalo le vio extrañado, luego su olfato pudo detectar un aroma familiar. Se alejo lo más rápido, dando un salto hacia atrás, un explosivo se activo, creando una cortina de humo que permitió a Zeng darse la vuelta y alejarse dando saltos, de techo en techo.

Los torbellinos se disiparon y volvieron a fundirse con el oxigeno.

Tsuna volvió a la normalidad, saliendo del modo Híper. Su cara mostraba preocupación. Un extraño sujeto había aparecido de la nada y mencionado, haberse encontrado con ellos 10 años atrás pensaba que el único motivo porque ese hombre había dicho eso, era porque él había venido del…

Sin que nadie lo viera, Hibari se dio cuenta de que Zeng estaba escapando cruzando una de las paredes laterales de la entrada de la escuela. Le siguió con intenciones de morderlo hasta la muerte.

Al mismo tiempo, Fran y Levi habían llegado ambos corrieron hacia Lussuria al ver el campo de batalla (lo que alguna vez fue el patio delantero), en aquel estado deplorable.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, fue culpa de Levi-san y su pésimo sentido de la orientación-se excuso Fran. Quien caminaba junto con Levi, ambos se encontraban frente a Lussuria.

-Oh estaba tan preocupado, niños no sean traviesos. Recorrer la ciudad sin llevarme para poder hacer turismo-se quejo Lussuria. Mientras se secaba falsas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-El Jefe…-susurro Levi.

-Oh, El se quedo en el hotel, dijo que no quería ver al chico-Explico Lussuria, tirando su pañuelo a un lado. Sonriendo como siempre-Por lo tanto no te preocupes, el no estará decepcionado, después de todo no vino.-afirmo.

-Etto…-Tsuna se había aproximado a Lussuria y los otros dos miembros de Varia. Parpadeo confundido, nunca antes había visto a ese chico de cabello verde agua intenso (La verdad es que se le hacía muy familiar, tal vez no lo reconocía por no tener puesto su sombrero de Rana, Fran se veía muy diferente sin el)-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto a Fran algo tímido. Y nervioso, por como se lo fuera a tomar el aludido. Todos en Varia estaban locos, y no dudaba de que el también lo estuviera.

-Soy Fran, estoy como remplazo de Mammon-sensei*, me dijo que me quedara con los Varia, hasta que terminara sus asuntos personales, cosa que me resulta molestó, pero ya que-bufo hastiado.

-_"Increíble hay alguien normal, entre todos estos locos"-_Pensó Tsuna, mientras lloraba de felicidad. Al parecer podría llevarse bien con alguien. Definitivamente que no le hubiera golpeado o atacado, era suficiente para que Tsuna confiara en que era normal.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto ahora Fran, viéndole fijamente.

-Ah…yo Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi-respondió algo avergonzado Tsuna. Se había quedado en trance, por la felicidad de conocer a alguien de los Varia, que no deseara su muerte.

-Oh ya veo tu eres Decimo-sempai, eres más amable de lo que creí, y más bajito también-respondió Fran, sonriendo.

-¿Ba-bajito?-pregunto incrédulo Tsuna, bueno tal vez Fran no era tan _**"normal"**_ como él creía, pero era mejor que nada.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar bajito al Decimo!?-Bramo, Gokudera. Con una visible venita de enfado en la frente.

-Oh tú debes ser, el Guardián de la tormenta y futura mano derecha del próximo Vongola, eres impresionante-Añadió Fran, sonriendo.

-Ah-la cara de Gokudera se había puesto roja de la vergüenza.-Pues si lo soy-dijo entre avergonzado y orgulloso, sacando pecho.

-Creo que no me entendiste, quise decir que para ser la mano derecha del Decimo Vongola, eres _**impresionantemente estúpido.-**_Recalco las últimas palabras con sorna.

Belphegor y Levi, comenzaron a reír. Mientras que Gokudera comenzaba a soltar maldiciones contra el muchacho, y al mismo tiempo abalanzarse sobre el

-¡VROIII LEVI, RANA IDIOTA LLEGAN TARDE!-El Grito de Squalo, fue tan fuerte que casi deja sin sentido de la audición a Tsuna, y a cualquier persona que estuviera. A treinta millas de distancia, de donde se hallaban ubicados.

-Shishishi son un par de imbéciles-rio Belphegor. Quien se había acercado a ellos caminando

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-Exploto Levi, molesto y dispuesto a ahorcar a Bel.

-Vamos chicos, cálmense. Más importante que eso, ¿Qué paso con la niña?

Bingo, Lussuria había hecho una pregunta inteligente, para fortuna de Tsuna. Parpadeo extrañado, no veía a Hibari-san por ningún lado, lo que era aun más raro. Como si Reborn hubiera leído su mente, le respondió su interrogante.

-Hibari se fue corriendo tras el tal Zeng, al parecer quiere desquitarse con el por dañar la escuela.-explico el bebé, con una sonrisa.

Tsuna recorrió toda el área de entrada, desde el portón hasta las paredes de la escuela. Las cuales tenían algunas grietas. La tierra del suelo estaba destruida, había un par de agujeros, y hoyos pequeños. Zeng no saldría vivo si Hibari le encontraba eso era seguro.

Fue entonces que tomo en cuenta las palabras de Lussuria, que llegaron a sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y corrió al interior de la escuela. Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron a Tsuna, claro que este ya estaba muy adelantado. Subiendo las escaleras, llego hasta la enfermería, abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

Se encontró con Yamamoto, que traía consigo unas toallas cubiertas de sangre. Tsuna torció los labios, pensando lo peor. Pero Yamamoto lo tranquilizo.

-Tranquilo, él simplemente, esta desinfectando la herida y cerrándola, ella estará bien-Dijo de manera natural dándole a Tsuna, una de esas sonrisas suyas, que provocaban paz en los demás.

-Que bueno-Añadió Tsuna, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Los demás habían llegado al cuarto de enfermería, Gokudera con mirada preocupada, no por la niña sino por su jefe, quien había salido corriendo. Cosa que eventualmente preocupo a Gokudera. Shamal salió detrás de una cortina, que tapaba la cama de la chica de vistas ajenas.

-¿Cómo está la chica?-pregunto Reborn.

-Ella se encuentra bien, simplemente tenía una herida abierta, pero fue bueno que la trajeran a tiempo, si hubiera seguido sangrando, tendría que haberla llevado al hospital para que le hiciesen una transfusión de sangre.-explico revolviéndose los cabellos con una mano, sonriendo. Posiblemente porque al fin pudo atender a una jovencita, y no a chicos de la escuela.

-¿Cuanto tardara en despertar?-pregunto Tsuna, preocupado.

-Mm, tal vez 3 o 4 horas aun nada es seguro, les recomiendo ir por algo de comer, la chica esta desnutrida, al parecer desde anoche. Si no come algo cuando despierte. Lo más seguro es que se desmaye-explico mientras abría la cortina, permitiendo ver como la chica dormía.

Tsuna, contempló a la chica. Era linda, aunque usara anteojos. Su cabello estaba hecho un desorden, debido a las explosiones, y demás incidentes, la noche de su llegada. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y relajado. Parpadeo, por un momento, estaba confundido. Su instinto Vongola le decía que la chica, tenía cierto parecido con alguien, pero no recordaba quien.

-Iré a comprar comida como dijo el doctor, Tsuna-aclaro Yamamoto.

-Sí, te lo encargo-añadió el Joven Vongola, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yamamoto, salió de la habitación, acompañado de Fran, quien alego que simplemente quería comer algo.

_*8*_

Muy bien, había podido eludir a ese chico, dios…Si tenía otro combate con otro tipo peligroso seguro tendría una herida irreparable en algún lado de su cuerpo.

Zeng se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y húmedo. Recostado en la pared, sosteniendo su hombro mal herido. Gruño por lo bajo, se había confiado e inclusive, permitido que Squalo lo atacase por la espalda. Había escuchado de la velocidad del Varia, que era tan rápida, siendo capaz de dejar una réplica de aire suya, mientras se trasladaba a una velocidad sorprendente. Y eso no era un arte ilusionista, era capacidad física. Apretó los dientes, enfadado.

_Zeng ¿Me escuchas?_-Interrogo, una voz femenina, algo grave.

El miembro de los Reveliennsch, hecho un vistazo rápido a su muñeca izquierda, en la cual se encontraba una especie de brazalete, cuya joya de color rojo brillaba. La voz volvió a sonar, haciendo la misma pregunta, la voz femenina provenía del brazalete. Zeng llevo su mano cerca de su rostro y vio la joya, mientras la acercaba a su boca.

-Si aquí estoy, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-_Nada importante, ¿Completaste tu misión?-_pregunto la voz, con tono demandante.

-Ver-Vera estuve a punto de apoderarme de uno de los fragmentos, pero me enfrente a Superverbia Squalo, y perdí-explico, decepcionado de sí mismo, con angustia.

-_Como siempre eres un idiota_-se quejo la voz-_Dejando eso de lado, en estos momentos te tele-transportáremos a la base. Una vez curada tu herida se te asignara otra misión. ¿Comprendido?__-_

-Si Sara-sama-susurro.

La joya roja, comenzó a brillar y rodear con una luz del mismo color el cuerpo de Zeng. Quien desapareció sin dejar rastros.

_*&*_

**China (Hong Kong)**

Los restaurantes de comida, centros de diversión temática, edificios, y las grandes cantidades de personas que recorrían la zona**. **Eran la perfecta tapadera para que una persona como ella pasara desapercibida. Se detuvo en un restaurant, sentándose en una silla, a su lado había un bebé, de larga coleta y traje de artes marciales, chino tradicional, de color rojo, con un mono blanco en su cabeza.

-Ha pasado tiempo Fong-dijo Mammon, viendo como el cocinero preparaba su orden.

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Viper-dijo Fon sonriendo de forma amable, con voz suave.

-Soy Mammon ahora-le corto fríamente y alzando un poco la voz.

-Mmmm, aunque digas eso para mí sigues siendo Viper-afirmo, mientras comía. Un pan Gyoza.

-¿Quieres que te mate?-pregunto. No le gustaba tener que repetirle a él y a Skull, que su nombre era Mammon ahora.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿A qué se debe tu repentino interés en mis pasos?-pregunto viendo a la arcobaleno ilusionista. Por el rabillo del ojo-¿Sigues enojada, por esa vez que te vencí?-pregunto inocentemente. Mientras Gao* comía una banana.

-Aparte de eso, he venido por trabajo-explico, desviando su vista para otro lado. Le molestaba conversar con Fong.

-Entiendo, ya lo suponía. Pero tenía curiosidad, después de todo que te pusieras a conversar conmigo, no ocurre seguido-afirmo, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Solo pase a saludar, tampoco te acostumbres-le advirtió molesta.

-¿Cuándo les dirás a los de Varia que eres mujer?-interrogo, divertido.

-No hay necesidad de decirles, solos se enteraran tarde o temprano, además no hay motivo por el cual deba decirles, sería demasiado molesto y cansado-comento, soltando un suspiro al pensar en las caras de asombro de todos , menos Xanxus a quien se lo había dicho apenas se unió al Varia.

-¿Tu discípulo sabe que eres mujer?-dijo de sopetón.

-Fran es consciente de mi género. Acepto mi oferta de que le ayudara a perfeccionar sus poderes. Esta como mi remplazo en este momento-explico

-Ya veo, es bueno, has abierto tu corazón un poco-dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-grito Viper

-La Viper que yo conozco, nunca hubiera dicho su sexo a nadie. Esas personas tu alumno y tu jefe deben recordarte a ti. ¿No es así?, es bueno ver que estas dejando esa frialdad a un lado-comento sonriendo-Además, estas volviendo a ser la de antes, la inocente y linda Viper-Añadió viendo a la bebé, que estaba sonrojada. Para muchos eso hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no para Fong.

-E-E-Eres un maldito imbécil-dijo harta, tartamudeando-Me voy, espero no volver a verte-Dijo saltando de la silla y quedando suspendida en el aire.

-Buena suerte-Se despidió, con la mano Fong.

Viper se desvaneció. Gao se poso en el hombro de su dueño, el cual le vio y sonrió

-Viper sigue siendo la misma, ¿No crees Gao?-pregunto a su mono.

El mono como respuesta, chillo. Al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

_*&*_

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo sentía un alivio tan grande, que podría hasta jurar que flotaba en las nubes. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, observando el techo del cuarto. Se levanto con algo de dificultad. Hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con su espalda recostada, en la cabecera de metal.

-Veo, que ha despertado Ojou-sama-Saludo galante Shamal, quien le tendió, un paquete de galletas.-Come primero, y luego habla-añadió, sonriendo.

-Si-dijo con voz calmada y suave. Sonriendo

Comenzó a comer las galletas tan rápido como pudo, tanto que casi se atraganta con una. Tomo un vaso de agua, que le había servido Shamal.

La puerta se abrió, la chica giro la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Shamal, miraba por sobre encima de su propio hombro. Frunció el ceño, se trataba de los molestos mocosos.

-Son unos impacientes, al menos pudieron esperar por un par de horas más. Ni siquiera la jovencita ha dicho su nombre todavía-aclaro.

-Etto…-Tsuna miro a la chica-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto, con un nudo en la garganta. Su instinto le decía que la respuesta que ella le diera significaba una nueva batalla. Eso lo había comprobado con el ataque de Zeng, hacia la aludida.

La chica, torno su cara seria, se sentó al borde de la cama. Abriendo un paquete de botanas, con ambas manos. Se llevo una papita de la bolsa a la boca, mordiéndola, provocando el sonido crujiente de la grasa saturada al entrar en contacto con sus dientes, y ser despedazados. Masticó lo suficiente y trago

-Mi nombre es Irie Misaki-Afirmo, con el tono de voz serio y viendo a Tsuna y a los demás, que lucían sorprendidos. Al menos Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, junto con Reborn. Que ya conocían a Irie Shouchi-He venido de 10 años en el futuro, con el objetivo de entregarle a Reborn-san un fragmento de la Roca del Sol-Explico, dejando la bolsa de papitas vacías, dejándola caer en el piso.

-¿¡10 años en el futuro!?-Exclamaron la mayoría, menos Squalo y Bel quienes, no estaban seguros si creer o no la historia de la chica.

-Como sabran posiblemente cuatro personas aquí presentes-Misaki vio a Reborn, Tsuna y sus amigos- Sawada Tsunayoshi, fue capaz de cambiar el futuro y vencer al líder de la familia Gesso. Byakuran, impidiendo de ese modo que los Arcobalenos, muriesen –Cerro sus ojos por un instante, mientras tomaba nuevamente un vaso de agua y se lo llevaba a los labios. Dio un trago-Mas sin embargo, 10 años en el futuro , la familia a la que pertenece ese hombre llamado Zeng, nos ataco y nos vimos-cayó por un momento, moviendo nerviosamente los labios-Corrección, Mi padre y los guardianes se vieron en la arriesgada decisión de enviarnos a mí, y a mis amigos a este tiempo.

-¿Pero con qué propósito?-Pregunto Tsuna, algo alterado

-El motivo es…q-q-que-tartamudeo- Los Arcobalenos, son nuestros enemigos, 10 años en el futuro-concluyo, con la cabeza baja, apretando sus puños con frustración, mientras que los dedos se clavaban en la tela de la falda.

Entre las caras de asombro y demás gestos, de miedo, confusión e incredulidad. El silencio sepulcral reinaba. Tsuna estaba estupefacto, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Los Arcobalenos sus enemigos? ¿Reborn y los otros?

Misaki elevo la vista pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Tsuna. Miedo de pensar que Reborn sería su enemigo. El Arcobaleno del Sol, tenía la cabeza gacha, con el sombrero cubriéndole, con su sombra sus ojos. La joven Irie Misaki trago saliva y se dispuso a hablar, nuevamente.

-La Familia Reveliennsch, es la causa de todo ese conflicto. El motivo son las piedras Mare-explico.

-¿¡Piedras Mare!? ¿¡Como los Anillos Mare!?-Gokudera grito, tratando de abalanzarse, sobre Misaki. Shamal lo tomo por los hombros.

-Exacto las piedras, o mejor dicho los fragmentos, que yo y los demás que hemos venido a este mundo custodiamos, son las piedras Element –Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el escritorio de Shamal, en el cual había uno de esos pequeños pizarrones, de mano. Tomo la tiza y comenzó a escribir- Los demás la veían inquietos. Luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta con el pizarrón sostenido en sus manos. –Las piedras Mare, serian consideradas como la fuerza negativa que reina este mundo desde tiempos prehistóricos, el lado oscuro de cada elemento-Explico. En la pizarra se visualizaban 7 círculos, encerrados en un gran círculo-Mientras que las piedras Element representan, la luz de este mundo, desde tiempos aun más antiguos-En la pizarra estaban dibujados un tornado, un rayo, una nueve, una especie de neblina, una gota de agua y el sol-Las piedras Element son el origen del los anillos Vongola, ya que están hechos con la aleación de un metal especial llamado Platerum Diamond. Un metal casi extinto y difícil de conseguir-cerro sus ojos- La Familia Reveliennsch, fue capaz de construir los pacificadores* negativos.-

-¿Pacificadores Negativos?-inquirió Reborn, confundido.

-Si vera Reborn-san. El enemigo creo los pacificadores negativos, con la intención de cambiar la naturaleza de los Arcobalenos. De este modo los Arcobalenos fueron dominados por la maldad de sus corazones, y el aplastante poder de la unión entre los elementos Element y Mare.-afirmo viendo al pequeño.

-¿Unión de Elementos?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Los pacificadores de los Arcobalenos, están hechos con las piedras Element, lo que la Familia Reveliennsch hizo, fue simplemente fusionar ambas piedras y combinar el poder de la luz y la oscuridad.- resumió Misaki-De este modo no solo quedan a merced de la oscuridad de sus propios corazones sino que también, se ven obligados a obedecer a quienes tengan ambas piedras. Mi padre logro encontrar las **"verdaderas"** por así decirlo.

-¿Verdaderas? ¿Es que acaso, las que la tal Familia Reveliennsch tenía eran falsas?-pregunto Squalo serio.

-No del todo, los científicos de Reveliennsch, lograron encontrar un trozo microscópico de ellas, de cada elemento. Las clonaron y resultaron ser útiles… por un tiempo.-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-Cuando dejaron de ser útiles los Arcobalenos, comenzaron a desobedecer órdenes y fueron encerrados en Vendicare.-Afirmo con tono angustiado.

-¿¡VENDICARE!?-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, mataron a muchas familias aun siendo controlados, y la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, fue encerrándoles ahí. O eso dijo mi padre-explico con sonrisa triste-Un día los Reveliennsch, atacaron el castillo Vongola y con ayuda de una máquina del tiempo que Verde-san construyo, fuimos traído aquí por tiempo ilimitado.-afirmo.

-P-Pero eso…-Tsuna no sabía que decir. Este futuro era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Cuánta gente ha venido contigo Misaki?-interrogo, el Arcobaleno del chupete amarillo.

-Pues vera hemos venido 21 chicos del futuro-dijo calmada.

-¿Tan poca gente?-se sorprendió Reborn.

-¿¡Poc-Poca!? Pero si son muchas personas-Alego Tsuna.

-Si el motivo del porque tengo un fragmento, es porque las siete piedras Element fueron divididas en 3 pedazos, para que de ese modo a los Reveliennsch, les fuera más difícil obtenerlas. Si no obtienes los tres pedazos no se puede considerar una piedra Element-explico Misaki.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tus compañeros entonces mocosa?-Pregunto Belphegor. Fran le vio por un momento. Si Bel-sempai, no se reía era porque el asunto había llamado su atención.

-Durante el momento en que fuimos enviados, nosotros…nos separamos, y seguramente aterrizamos en distintas partes del globo. Cómo me sucedió a mí, yo aterrice aquí-Dijo

-Mmmm, eso no es bueno.-dijo Reborn dándoles la espalda-Shamal cuida de Misaki hasta mañana.

-Claro, sabes que lo haría gustoso pero ¿Porque me lo pides?-le pregunto desconfiado. Sabía que Reborn siempre tramaba algo.

-Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de tu padre, Misaki-explico Reborn-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de Misaki.

-Ya lo conocen es Irie Shouichi-afirmo tranquilamente.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-¿¡Eres la hija de ese empollón!?-Pregunto Gokudera sin poder creérselo señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Hey!, que él sea muy listo y estudie, no quiere decir que necesariamente, sea empollon-Defendio Misaki, a su padre. Ya que ella estaba orgullosa de él.

-Bueno una vez que encontremos Shouichi, le explicaremos la situación. Y de paso veremos si unos de los amigos de Misaki están por los alrededores.- Resumió el mejor Hitman del mundo.

-Reborn-san…-susurro Misaki. Abrió los ojos, bofetada mental, había olvidado la causa de sus problemas. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba en la cama, el collar con la piedra amarilla y se lo entrego a Reborn.-Este es su fragmento Reborn-san-concluyo Misaki.

Reborn se coloco el collar. Y su cuerpo brillo, como si una energía escondida estuviera saliendo a la superficie. La luz se extendió por el cuarto cegando a todos, cuando por fin abrieron los ojos se encontraron con un niño de 6 años, igual a Reborn. Inclusive en la ropa. El aludido y el resto, exceptuando a Misaki se vieron sorprendidos.

-¿¡Qu-e Oc-c-currio!?-pregunto asombrado Tsuna.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-murmuro Reborn.

-No deben temer-Misaki sonrió-Las piedras Element también ayuda al crecimiento de los Arcobalenos, los devuelve a su forma original, por cada fragmento que se tenga, cuando los tres estén reunidos y sea una verdadera piedra Element. Volverán a sus formas adultas.-Concluyo.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si-murmuro.

_*&*_

El taxi paro frente a una casa, los vecinos de la misma se escondieron y vieron atreves de los cristales de sus casas, como la mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros, desmechado, de color marrón y ojos negros tocaba el timbre de la casa.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Nana Sawada.

-¡Haruka!-exclamo feliz, la mujer, mientras abrazaba a la otra.

-Es bueno estar aquí-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa leve.

Nana deshizo el abrazo, pero conservaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra mujer. Sonrió con dulzura.

-Bienvenida a casa hermana-Pronuncio Nana sonriendo y con gran dulzura y felicidad

**Continura…**

_*&*_

**ED: Hanabi "Ikimono Gakari"**

**En el Próximo Capítulo de KHR-EVOLUTION: Reborn no ha regresado a casa aun, seguramente fue a buscar a Irie Shouichi. Al mismo tiempo me entero que mi Tía Haruka, se quedara a vivir con nosotros. VOY A MORIR, Tía Haruka es cruel, pero bueno al menos no tendré que aguantarla en la escuela. ¿Eh? ¿Nueva profesora de deportes? ¿¡Tía Haruka es la profesora de deportes!? . ¿Esto puede empeorar? , ¿Nuevos estudiantes de intercambio? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?**

**Esos son Belphegor y Fran con el uniforme de la escuela. ¿¡No querrán decir que ellos son…!?¿Eh también tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Biología? ¿¡Dino-san!? . ¿¡Y cómo es eso de que Squalo es el entrenador del equipo de kendo!? ¡Ya enserio que sea una broma por favor!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "La escuela ya no es segura"**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN**

**N/A: Como pueden ver otras de mis paranoias-Si no se dieron cuentas de cuales son pues yo solo diré que puse una pareja obvia. Sacada de mi maldita mente, con un demonio Jajaja-Esa pareja tiene su historia, al menos en mi fic XD. Y algo más me siento orgullosa de mi misma ESTE CAP. ME TOMO 22 PAGS DE WORD TOT-Es el capi más largo que escrito, en algún FIC VOY A LLORAR TOT. Sin más que decir bye. DEJEN REVIEWS**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

**Mammon-Sensei: Como muchos que ya se han leído el manga saben, Mukuro es el maestro de Fran pero en mi fic quien le enseño es Viper/Mammon. **

**Ademas de que yo pienso que si Mammon no hubiese fallecido en el futuro, seguro hubiera sido quien le enseño a Fran**

**Viper/Mammon: Como no se especifica el sexo de este personaje, al menos para mí. Yo creo que es mujer, su voz en el anime hasta me sonó de mujer, aunque tuviera toque masculino. Por lo tanto Viper en mi fic es mujer.**

**Gao: No es el nombre del monito de Fong, por lo cual lo invente.**

**Pacificadores: Así llaman a los chupetes de los Arcobalenos, al menos en el manga que yo bajo.**

**Ojou-sama: Señorita en japonés.**


	3. Objetivo 2: La escuela ya no es segura

**Objetivo 2: "**_**La escuela ya no es segura"**_

Sus ojos negros vieron los porta-retratos de su cuarto por cuarta vez en el día, las fotos de aquellos momentos de paz que parecían congelados en el tiempo y a los cuales jamás se podría regresar. Al menos tratándose de ella, por momentos solo deseaba disfrutar un poco más…solo un poco más.

Dejando la bolsa de viaje a un lado se saco la ropa que llevaba puesta quedando completamente desnuda, cada una de las prendas estaba desperdigada por el suelo, su blusa, su sostén, sus medias, etc. Acercándose al espejo circular colgado en la pared que permitía ver su cara y hombros únicamente vio su reflejo allí estaba ella, su verdadero yo, o eso quería creer, sonrió una sonrisa falsa, una felicidad momentánea, suspiro.

-Mañana comienzo a trabajar, como maestra-Anuncio a su propio reflejo.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había perdido todos los tornillos al hablar sola, desnuda frente al espejo de su cuarto, una sonrisa irónica surgió de sus labios. Se cubrió con una bata de baño saliendo de la habitación, estaba decidida a tomar un baño.

_*&*_

**Prisión Vendicare**

La prisión mas impenetrable de todo el mundo en la cual se encierra a criminales cuyos pecados han sido ir en contra de la mafia, asesinar a miembros de la misma incluidos aquellos de sus _familias. _

Los oscuros pasillos de la prisión conducían a diferentes sectores de aquella gran madriguera donde las ratas jamás saldrían vivas.

El sonido de un violín inundaba el aire, entre un mar de cadenas oxidadas llenas de sangre y algún que otro esqueleto se encontraba parada una joven de cabellera larga, la luz de la luna iluminaba su piel pero no su cabello o rostro ya que por prudencia permanecía oculta en las sombras, no sonreía eso se notaba al ver sus labios calmos.

-¿Otra vez tocando para ellos?-una voz algo confundida e irritada pregunto.

La luz de la luna ilumino a otro ser de género femenino, los ojos grises brillaron en la oscuridad, la violinista no se inmuto por la presencia de la otra chica, se dio la vuelta de espaldas a ella, como estaba antes y continuo tocando.

-Tocar por los que pecan ¿Te hace sentir mejor?-pregunto la otra figura recostándose entre los huesos de los muertos y las cadenas llenas de sangre, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y viendo fijamente la luna con esos ojos grises.

-Si-fue la frase que dio por zanjado el asunto.

-Nos han mandado a llamar-anuncio la joven que estaba recostada, sus cabellos grisáceos atados en una cola de caballo alta recibían la luz de la luna.

La doncella oculta entre las penumbras y el perfume de la putrefacción abrió los ojos lentamente su mirada violeta se concentro en la luna, sus pupilas oscuras mostraban el reflejo de aquel astro celeste, sosteniendo el violín con una mano vio el cielo durante unos minutos y luego cerro sus ojos para suspirar cansadamente.

-Lo lamento, pero vendré a tocar en otro momento, espérenme hasta que vuelva, mi música guiara sus almas hasta que sienta que estos sentimientos de odio se hallan esfumado-se excuso la joven dando un leve reverencia, la luz lunar baño algunos de sus cabellos rebelando el color de los mismos el cual era un morado oscuro casi negro.

_*&*_

Misaki se revolvió inquieta en la cama que amablemente le habían prestado, estaba preocupada, sus amigos no se habían contactado con ella, bueno…aunque para ser sinceros tampoco tenían sistemas de comunicación a la mano, el no volvía, cosa rara el prometió estar en casa a las 22:00 pm y ya son las 5:00 am y lo peor no tenia sueño estaba nerviosa.

_-Misaki-_una voz masculina le llamo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa se levanto de la cama y vio para todos lados inquieta como si deseara que aquella persona que la llamo se mostrara ante ella.

-Hiroshi…-murmuro quedamente viendo como las cortinas de la ventana bailaban con la brisa fresca que entraba por ella.

Se acerco a la ventana y vio hacia afuera, observo la luna y las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, suspiro. Cerró la ventana lentamente y se dispuso a dormir, ella también debía cuidarse más si volvía a ver a sus amigos.

Amigos

Personas con las cuales contar en los momentos de agonía, sufrimiento, dolor, dificultad o más, también estaban a tu lado para compartir su felicidad contigo y la tuya con ellos.

_-Misaki ¿Qué haremos ahora?-_pregunto un muchacho cuya figura no se reconocía por la luz del sol.

-_Supongo que ¿estudiar?-_pregunto la peli naranja algo dudosa.

-_Mientras este contigo no importa nada, estudiemos-_ respondió el sonriendo.

-_Bien, sabes Dante me alegro tener un amigo como tu_-respondió ella abriendo uno de sus muchos libros de ciencia, algunos desperdigados por el césped.

El viento soplo llevándose un par de hojas del árbol, Misaki sintió un escalofrió se giro para ver a su amigo y delante de ella había miles de jóvenes asesinados, la sangre de ellos en los pupitres a la profesora con arma en mano tras haberse volado la cabeza de un tiro o eso era lo que parecía y allí estaba esa figura a la que temía, sonriéndole dulcemente casi de manera retorcida, con manchas de sangre en su piel y en sus blancos cabellos.

-_Te dije que pagarían_-agrego para luego sonreír.

-¡BASTA!-grito mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas como si tratara de escapar de algo abrió los ojos tan rápido que se había olvidado de respirar, motivo por el cual casi se ahoga a sí misma , tosió un poco y noto qué estaba sudando. Se sentó de rodillas en la cama con los ojos acuosos iba a llorar por más que fuera una pesadilla, eso sucedió, ella lo vivió y el solo recordarlo en sueños lo volvía peor.

_*&*_

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Residencia Sawada**

Faltaba poco, solo unos cuantos pasos más y estaría libre de ella, libre de su tía Haruka, tembló al solo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No quería siquiera imaginar lo que le esperaba, afortunadamente Reborn no se levanto temprano, de hecho ni siquiera había pasado la noche en casa cosa que molesto a Bianchi que trato de hacerle comer una de sus galletitas caseras. Tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

Pero cuando toco la perilla de la puerta recibió una descarga eléctrica que le sacudió y dejo su cabello al estilo afro.

-_"Tía Haruka es cruel" –_se lamento el joven Tsunayoshi.

Reincorporándose del suelo salió de su hogar pensando en que la escuela sería el único lugar de paz por los próximos años.

Pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

_*&*_

Muy bien esto ya era el colmo, se supone que esas cartas y mensajes raros no le llegarían nunca más, por un tiempo pensó que todo había acabado al no recibir más de ellas, pero ahí estaba una escrita con su puño y letra.

_Para: Irie Souichi_

_De: Irie Souichi 10 años en el futuro._

Tomo el sobre con los dedos temblando, junto con sus rodillas en el mismo estado, y con los típicos dolores estomacales provocados por las dificultades de cualquier situación en la que se viera envuelto. Leyó la carta mientras se sentaba en su cama.

**Sé que esto debe parecerte molesto, pero otra vez requerimos de tu ayuda, o al menos tu hija la requiere, para ser más sinceros todos la necesitaran. La situación actual es esta tu perteneces desde este momento a los Vongola una de las más poderosas familias de la mafia italiana y posiblemente japonesa, no, no somos yakuza ni nada simplemente el Decimo Vongola mi jefe es japonés así de simple bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas el problema es el siguiente: Varios chicos han venido del futuro a entregarles unas piedras especiales a los Arcobalenos que son unos pequeños bebes bueno, tal vez no sean tan bebes si es que han recibido fragmentos de las piedras Element, de cualquier forma si Sawada Tsunayoshi viene a pedirte su ayuda dásela no dudes porque si no lo haces arruinaras tu futuro y esta vez va enserio.**

**PD: Dentro del sobre hay una foto de nuestra hija sino aceptas ayudar a Sawada posiblemente ella jamás nazca.**

Souichi por un minuto dejo de respirar. Una hija, su yo de 10 años en el futuro le escribía que tenía una hija y que había venido al pasado para cumplir una misión, que él era parte de la mafia y que su Jefe era aquel muchacho que viva con una cantidad de locos ilimitada. Por un lado pensó en tirar la carta y no hacer caso de ello, pero por otro la postdata dejaba claro que si él no cooperaba esa niña jamás existiría, busco dentro del sobre y encontró una foto de Misaki con él a su lado, al principio se sorprendió al verse así mismo 10 años en el futuro. Por un momento pensó que debía ser mentira que la niña que estaba a su lado en la fotografía era su hija, de hecho si la chica usara lentes de contacto en vez de lentes normales jamás hubiera admitido que fuera descendiente suyo.

Tal vez por esa niña si valía la pena correr el riesgo, después de todo era su hija.

_*&*_

Bien se supone que el día debería haber sido tranquilo mientras estaba en la escuela, pero no señor, Kami-sama* no tenia piedad de él y eso era algo que tenia sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Podía escuchar a sus compañeras chillar como desquiciadas y a sus compañeros gruñir-sobre todo Gokudera, parecía un verdadero perro-Elevo la vista de su pupitre y vio a sus nuevos "compañeros de clases recién trasferidos".

-Bien chicos estos jóvenes han venido de Italia al igual que Gokudera-kun así que por favor sean amables-pidió la profesora de historia viendo a los recién llegados sonrojada y con los ojos en forma de corazón, su tono de voz era el de una mujer fascinada por divinidades frente a ellas.

Aunque para Tsuna lo que la maestra demostraba era una exageración.

El motivo de tanto revoltijo de hormonas femeninas eran dos chicos uno rubio, el otro de cabello verde aguamarina brillante con ojos del mismo color, ambos con el uniforme de Nami.

-Por favor sean amables con nosotros-pidió Fran con su típico tono de voz y mirada indiferente.

-Shishishi-Belphegor simplemente se rio al recordar la cara del Decimo Vongola al verles entrar a él y a la rana al salón. O si una perfecta cara de alguien que se muere de la sorpresa.

Ambos miembros del escuadrón de asesinato, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Fran al lado de Gokudera quien lo veía con odio plasmado en los ojos, el chico no le hizo caso simplemente saco sus libros y se dispuso a estudiar. Belphegor por otro lado estaba de lo más aburrido estaba sentado atrás de Yamamoto Takeshi y el aludido permanecía dormido, pensó en lanzarle sus cuchillos pero si lo hacía pondría en pánico a todos los alumnos desasiendo esa fachada de "estudiante recién transferido", cosa que no le convenía mas si Xanxus se enteraba del fallo de la misión asignada por los superiores.

Tsuna por su parte comenzó a sollozar en medio de la clase, la maestra no le dio la mas mínima atención por estar embobada con Bel y Fran, y sus compañeros solo podían verlo de reojo-menos las chicas-Kyoko le vio preocupada, luego de todo lo ocurrido en el futuro estaba segura de que debía sentirse aun un poco sombrío o alterado por todo lo vivido, aquello que ella desconocía, que como una tonta ingenua que quería que su mundo no se viera destruido se limito a no preguntar, su hermano mayor también , seguramente sufría por ocultarle las cosas, pensando siempre en su seguridad. La maestra la pillo distraída y le pidió leer un texto, lo hizo tratando de aligerar las punzadas de culpa que sentía por ser siempre una carga para Tsuna y su hermano.

_*8*_

El agua de la tina le ayudo a relajarse, se estaba volviendo tibia muy pronto se enfriaría por completo, no le importaba, después de todo no quería salir de la bañera. Abrazada a sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha y el agua limpiando su cuerpo, se sentía sucia y por eso no quería salir, no había hecho prácticamente nada indecente o que se pudiera catalogar como horrible, pero la pesadilla de la noche pasada la atormento.

Sus ojos verde olivo estaban brillando con nostalgia y tristeza, las gotas de agua caían de su cabelló, salió de la tina si pasaba más tiempo ahí se resfriaría, el agua había empezado a perder calor, el vapor empaño los cristales de las ventana y el espejo, paso su palma sobre el vidrio del espejo, quitando todo rastro de aquel manto de niebla húmedo que se había adherido al elemento reflejante. Vio su rostro no tenia, una sonrisa, ni el ceño fruncido, solo miraba su reflejo esperando encontrar una respuesta a varias interrogantes.

Que tal vez jamás tuvieran respuesta.

_*8*_

**Terraza-Secundaria Namimori-**

La hora del receso, un tiempo para poder charlar con tus amigos sobre cosas triviales, las chicas sobre chicos o estrellas de cine, chismes entre otras cosas, los hombres de deporte, chicas o actividades recreativas que harían al salir del colegio. Pero no Tsuna no tenía esa posibilidad ya que era el réferi del concurso de miradas de odio que se dirigían el príncipe y el guardián de la tormenta, suspiro cansado. Yamamoto sorprendentemente había hecho buenas migas con Fran, el ilusionista tampoco era muy hablador, solo hablaba si era para burlarse o hacer uso de su habilidad innata para el sarcasmo y doble sentido en sus frases pero con el espadachín parecían tener una amistad de esas de pocas palabras además de eso Fran eligió como tema de conversación los animes y una serie de videojuegos que le gustaría probar, Yamamoto rio y dijo que tal vez podrían comprarlos si iban al centro comercial.

Tsuna se armo de valor y decidió iniciar una conversación en la cual todos pudieran participar, trago saliva y tomo algo de aire.

-¿Dónde está Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por el nuevo ilusionista de Varia.

-Dijo que se quedaría conversando con el Jefe-respondió, tomando un sorbo de su lata de soda de uva.

-¿Con Xanxus?-inquirió Tsuna algo tenso y sorprendido, desde lo de los anillos Tsuna no podía decir con seguridad si Reborn había perdonado a Xanxus por lo del noveno dentro de Gola Mosca.

-Shishishi… dijo que quería saber más detalles acerca del asunto de importancia que vinimos a comunicarles ayer-explico el rubio comiendo una bola de arroz.

-Sobre ese tema ¿Que es lo que realmente ocurre?-pregunto Yamamoto serio.

-Bueno es simple, miembros de las familias aliadas han sido asesinados de distintas maneras, algunos con el poder de las cajas otros con armas, entre ellas dinamita, espada o en combates cuerpo a cuerpo-relato Fran viendo fijamente a Tsuna y los otros dos chicos guardianes del mismo.

Gokudera vio el suelo fijamente captando el porqué los culpaban.

-¡Un minuto nos culpan por los métodos usados! ¡Que tengamos las mismas armas no significa que seamos nosotros!-grito colérico el chico bomba.

-Tr-Tranquilizate Gokudera-kun-rogo el chico, sucesor de los Vongola.

-¡Pero Juudaime!-se quejo Hayato.

-Tranquilízate, estoy seguro que ninguno de los Vongola es causante de esto, primero escuchemos todo lo que ambos tengan que decir ¿Si?-Pidió de manera calmada y suave, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora como el cielo azul.

Gokudera no pudo hacer nada, su Jefe era tal vez la persona más bondadosa, amable, noble, y recta que había conocido en su vida, por lo cual sus deseos siempre serian ordenes que el cómo su mano derecha debería ejecutar y si su decimo le ordenaba que se tranquilizase y escuchase a los imbéciles esos, lo haría. Se sentó con las piernas cruzas poniendo malo cara viendo para otro lado, puedo escuchar a Belphegor reír por su gran velocidad para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe. Tuvo que contenerse bastante para no sacar sus dinamitas y darle una buena lección al rubio príncipe.

-Por favor Fran-san continúa con lo que estabas diciendo-Agrego Tsuna amablemente, algo preocupado y serio.

-De acuerdo-respondió tomando otro sorbo de su soda de uva-Como iba diciendo esas son las armas que se han utilizado para eliminar a esas personas, la mayoría eran gente que tenia algunos roces con los Vongola, ya que no aprobaban la alianza al cien por ciento, pero como su Jefe les ordenaba seguirla debían hacerlo. Pasando a otro tema el motivo del cual los culpan aparte de que los métodos utilizados para los asesinatos son similares a las armas o métodos de combate de ustedes, algunos rumores sobre qué quieres hacerte del poder a temprana edad han surgido-explico el joven de cabellera agua marina, viendo a Tsuna fijamente.

-Un rumor falso obviamente, dudo que un gallina como tu pueda comandar una rebelión Shishishi-re burlo Bel.

-¡Tu bastardo!-Gokudera se estaba abalanzando contra Bel, pero fue detenido por Yamamoto, quien lo sostenía para que no comenzara una pelea.

Tsuna se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, aun no le quedaba todo el asunto claro, de acuerdo los métodos de asesinato se parecían a los de sus amigos, pero no entendía porque Vongola fue la única familia acusada de tales actos. Ahora que lo meditaba Fran dijo algo acerca de _"roces" _entrelas personas asesinadas y los Vongola ¿Habría un traidor en su propia familia? , la sola idea de que ello fuera posible le ponía los nervios de punta.

El timbre que dejaba claro que la hora para los cotilleos había terminado, se dejo oír por todo el edificio educacional, los muchachos se dirigían al salón , mientras estaban en el pasillo Gokudera no muy convencido de que Fran y Bel estuvieran allí para otro motivo que no fuese joderle la vida a él y al decimo.

-¿Por qué mierda están aquí?-pregunto bruscamente.

-El noveno dio la orden de que seamos testigos de que el Decimo Vongola no esté planeando un golpe de estado o algo así-respondió Fran aburrido.

-Cosa imposible para el-Dijo Bel divertido.

-Si es verdad, eso parece más cosa de tu Jefe-contraataco Gokudera.

-¿Eh? Es raro creí escuchar a una mosca molesta hablar y lastimar mis reales oídos-respondió Bel irritado.

-Esa voz que tanto te jode es la tuya-ataco nuevamente Gokudera.

-Pueden dejar de pelear verbalmente, me joden al querer pensar-Se quejo Fran.

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?-

-Repite eso ranita-

-Hahaha ambos ¿se llevan bien no crees?-interrogo inocentemente Yamamoto a un Tsuna preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrir si les perdía un segundo de vista-Por cierto ¿Cual es la siguiente clase?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Biologia-respondio Tsuna, recordando que aun estaban en la escuela.

-Ahora que recuerdo dijeron que pondrían a un nuevo profesor, el anterior dijo que se tomaría unas vacaciones-comento Takeshi.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Tsuna curioso.

-italia-respondio el.

-Porque será que tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien aquí-afirmo Tsuna, seguro de que algo no andaba bien hoy -"_Es demasiado extraño que venga mucha gente de Italia últimamente"-_pensó como si no hubiera gato encerrado en todo el asunto.

Cuando los muchachos abrieron las puertas del salón se llevaron una sorpresa que sobrepasaba lo inimaginable.

-Chicos llegando tarde a mis clases…-Un hombre negó con la cabeza-Pero bueno como han pasado tantas cosas, les perdonare esta ¿Qué dices Tsuna?-pregunto.

-¡Dino-san!-Grito Tsuna

-Ah… el Bronco Dino aquí en Japón que inesperado-Belphegor sonrió, aunque al parecer estaba algo sorprendido y decepcionado. Si Dino estaba cerca no podría torturar a los chiquillos.

-Así que este sujeto es el que fue compañero de escuela de Squalo-Taichou-agrego Fran algo sorprendido al ver a uno de los Capos de las familias aliadas frente a él.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Dame-Tsuna conoce a Cavallone-sensei!?-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas, al parecer estaban en un mundo de fantasías, cortesía de Dino y su vestimenta.

Camisa ligera a cuadrille blanca, con los dos primeros botones de la prenda desabotonados, permitiendo ver algo de su buen formado torso masculino-Para suerte de las alumnas- y unos pantalones caqui algo anchos, no tanto, solo lo precisó.

Tsuna vio como las chicas estaban rojas-de la furia (¿?)-puesto que él conocía y había recibido una saludo informal de parte del nuevo-al parecer-sustituto del profesor de biología. Dino se dio cuenta de la tensión producida por momentos y sonrío despreocupadamente, casi de forma galante lo que dejo casi sin aire a las jovencitas-Exceptuando a Hana y Kyoko, las únicas normales en el salón-.

-Bueno chicos disculpen la demora enseguida comenzare con la clase-se disculpo Dino sonriendo torpemente.

-¡Si sensei!-exclamaron eufóricas las chicas.

-Hai, Hai –respondieron los chicos, a quienes les había caído mal Dino por llamar toda la atención de las jóvenes.

-Bien clase comencemos por ver el tema en el cual se quedaron con el profesor anterior-comenzó el joven Cavallone-A si el sistema respiratorio-añadió con una sonrisa divertida-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos de mis días en la escuela-agrego abriendo el libro con mirada nostálgica-Hace tiempo había un estudiante en la escuela a la que iba, era tan sorprendente que podía estrangular a alguien con solo colocar los dedos en su yugular y hacer presion-relato con una sonrisa.

Pero su comentario estuvo de más.

-¡¿Es-Estrangulación?!-chillo una de las niñas asustadas.

-Oh mierda-susurro por lo bajito-Quiero decir que sabia como estrangular a alguien pero jamás lo hubiera hecho, esa persona jamás dañaría a nadie-trato de arreglar Dino con su voz y sonrisa suave.

-_"Dino-san es un idiota, hablo de mas"-_Fueron los pensamientos de Tsuna al ver la equivocación de su profesor sustituto.

Dino para cambiar de tema rápidamente se digno a escribir un texto en el pizarrón, pero apenas terminaba de escribir una letra la tiza se partía en dos, una gotita resbalo de su nuca, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, guardo una de las mitades de la tiza y uso la otra para escribir, pero el mismo incidente se volvió a repetir, una y otra y otra vez. Los chicos ni se molestaron en copiar Dino tardaba demasiado en escribir. Tsuna y Yamamoto solo podían sentir lástima por el Decimo Cavallone.

Gokudera por su parte estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, Bel afilaba sus cuchillos y Fran leía un manga tranquilamente, si relativamente todo estaba normal. Excepto por el hecho de que Tsuna se estaba rompiendo el cerebro por tratar de descubrir el motivo que había impulsado a Dino a convertirse repentinamente en su profesor de Biología, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba allí por ordenes del Noveno o alguna otra entidad superior a él.

-Muy bien chicos como podrán ver he hecho un dibujo del sistema respiratorio en la pizarra-afirmo Dino, captando la atención de los estudiantes.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que el dibujo de Dino era muy bueno y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante, hace tan solo unos minutos era un verdadero desastre con la tiza y ahora en tan solo pocos minutos terminaba un muy buen dibujo del sistema respiratorio ¿Cómo fue eso posible?.

Simple, los subordinados de Dino debían estar cerca.

Inspecciono el aula con la mirada, buscando a los hombres de Dino, no había rastros de ellos disfrazados de mesas, o escondidos tras algún armario donde se guardaba los elementos de limpieza.

-Sensei… ¿Cuál es la función de los pulmones?-pregunto una niña (¿?).

Tsuna se giro y se quedo de piedra al ver lo que vio, la supuesta niña que estaba preguntando era nada menos que Romario vestido de mujer, el uniforme femenino de Nami , una peluca rubia larga hasta por debajo de los hombros, y bueno , digamos que el resto de esto traumo a Tsuna.

-¿Eh? Hay un travesti en la clase-añadió Fran viendo hacia donde veía Tsuna-¿No es un poco viejo para venir a la escuela? ¿Sera un acosador de menores o algo así?-pregunto.

-Du-Dudo mucho que sea eso-respondió Tsuna volviendo a la normalidad.

Dino estaba sudando la gota gorda no era solo Romario quien estaba disfrazado, todos sus subordinados estaban en la última fila disfrazados de chicas, algunos de mesas y otros de chicos. Dino tuvo que contenerse para no gritarles que se fueran, debido a que si lo hacia su imagen de profesor quedaría arruinada frente a los demás alumnos.

-B-Bien la respuesta a tu pregunta es la siguiente la función de los pulmones es…-Fue interrumpido por la campana

-"_Gracias Dios"_-pensaron a la vez Tsuna y Dino llorando de la felicidad.

Gokudera despertó de su siesta y se froto los ojos para luego bostezar, tal vez tener a Dino como profesor no era tan malo al menos podría dormir la siesta tranquilamente. Bel por su parte corto el cabello de una compañera delante de él, la chica se llevaría una sorpresa al ver que ya no tenía el cabello tan largo como antes. Tsuna y los demás dejaron sus actividades y decidieron ir a conversar con Dino inmediatamente.

_*8*_

-Muy bien esta es la lista de alumnos-dijo un hombre extendiéndole un papel a Haruka.

Haruka inspecciono el papel aburrido, o eso era hasta que vio un nombre en particular, sonrió como el gato Cheshire, dios iba a divertirse como nunca sabía que era la profesora de deportes, pero jamás se imagino que la persona a la cual le encantaba torturar se encontraba en esta escuela.

-¿Sucede algo Haruka-Sensei?-pregunto el hombre.

-No nada, solo que tengo un conocido entre mis alumnos-respondió alegre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_*8*_

-¿Entonces Dino-san está aquí para cuidarme?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Bueno la verdad en parte es eso, aunque originalmente me enviaron por otro motivo, dijeron que te cuidara mientras esperaba el resto de las ordenes que se me asignarían-respondió Cavallone

Tsuna y los demás se encontraban caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, más precisamente cerca del gimnasio de la institución.

-¿Pero era necesario disfrazarte de profesor? ¿Siquiera tiene algún doctorado en la materia?-pregunto curioso Fran, quien caminaba al lado de Tsuna.

-Bueno si lo tengo, antes de convertirme en Jefe de los Cavallone quise estudiar algo que me gustara y me gusta biología-contesto sonriendo.

-Ya veo "_Incluso Dino-san quería ser algo más que Jefe de los Cavallone, me pregunto si podre estudiar algo que me guste a mi también"_-pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por mas profesor que seas me quedare dormido en tus clases tortuga-advirtió Gokudera irritado, por el hecho de que Dino fuese su profesor-¡Y TU NO CAMINES TAN CERCA DEL DECIMO!-le grito a Fran.

-Ma maa, calmate Gokudera tampoco es para tanto-trato de tranquilizarle Yamamoto, con su siempre eterna sonrisa.

-¡Tú no hables como si entendieras el asunto friki del beisbol! ¡No solo nos culpan, sino también al decimo y para colmo estos tipos vienen aquí, yo no confió en ellos para nada!-Soltó Gokudera.

Tsuna miro consternado a Gokudera posiblemente el que se encontraba más alterado con todo este incidente era él, Tsuna trato de detener al chico; pero no fue necesario ya que escucharon los gritos de las chicas de la escuela, que como si fueran una manada de elefantes provocaron que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies, que corrían a una velocidad sorprendente, en menos de cinco segundos, los chicos junto con Dino se encontraban tirados en el suelo hechos polvo por la embestida femenina. Las jóvenes se amontonaron frente a la puerta del gimnasio, gritando como locas.

-¿Qué se creen esas plebeyas que son?, Pasando por sobre mi persona de manera tan descarada-susurro Belphegor bastante molesto, varias venitas se hacían visible en su cabeza, mientras sacaba varios cuchillos de su uniforme-Serán mis muñecos de prácticas ahora-afirmo.

-¡CERO VIOLENCIA PORFAVOR!-grito asustado Tsuna, no podía dejar que el príncipe clavara sus cuchillos en los cuerpos de las estudiantes.

-¿Por qué motivo se habrán vuelto tan locas de repente?-pregunto confundido Yamamoto

-¡Siempre lo he dicho las mujeres son estúpidas y molestas!-bramo Gokudera al ver que las chicas chillaban más fuerte.

-¡Vamos apresúrate, o no podremos verle en acción!-expreso con emoción una chica, a una de sus amigas al verla muy por detrás de ella corriendo.

-Repíteme porque estamos corriendo hacia el gimnasio-agrego la otra muchacha que corría detrás de la primera, con notable sarcasmo en la voz.

-Porque el nuevo entrenador del equipo de kendo es SEXY-recalco la chica sonrojándose y gritando la última palabra tan fuerte que a Tsuna se le destrozaron los odios.

Aquellas chicas se unieron al resto para vitorear al supuesto entrenador. Tsuna y los demás no le hubieran dado ninguna importancia al asunto si un grito muy conocido hubiera llegado a sus oídos y roto sus tímpanos.

-¡VOI! ¡QUE MIERDA HACEN, A ESTO LLAMAN UN EQUIPO! ¡NIÑATOS MARICONES!-se quejo a todo pulmón una voz masculina.

-_"¡N-N-No por favor no, díganme que esto es una pesadilla, por favor que venga Hibari-san y diga que me morderá hasta la muerte y así me despertare del susto, que Reborn active otro reloj explosivo, que algo me despierte y que de ese modo este consciente de que tuve un mal sueño!"-_Rogo mentalmente Tsuna mientras corría con los demás y se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre de mujeres eufóricas, desquiciadas y locas que gritaban el nombre del nuevo entrenador.

-Por favor podrían moverse no podemos ver-Pidió Dino a las jóvenes.

-Si la verdad es que se está apretado aquí-secundo Yamamoto.

-¿Podrían ser tan amables chicas?-pregunto con obviedad la rana de Varia.

Ni lentas ni perezosas las chicas hicieron lo que el trió les pidió, si que resultaba útil tener fans en el colegio, podían ser de verdadera utilidad en momentos como este. Una vez estuvieron en primera fila sus ojos se abrieron como platos estaban impresionados, aunque ya presentían de quien se trataba por el grito y los insultos, verlo con sus propios ojos les confirmo sus sospechas para desgracia del pobre Dame-Tsuna*

-¡Squalo!-grito alegremente Yamamoto, como cada vez que le veía.

Squalo soltó el agarre que había impuesto sobre el cuello de uno de los aprendices a quien estaba regañando porque su postura no era la correcta, sonrió de lado de forma maliciosa al ver al guardián de la lluvia.

-VOI al parecer al fin tengo un oponente con el cual medir mi fuerza nuevamente-dijo empuñando la espada de madera-no podía empuñar la de siempre, el motivo lo echarían del colegio-Pelea conmigo Yamamoto Takeshi-reto.

La sonrisa de Yamamoto se volvió nerviosa y preocupada, no quería que los demás supieran que manejaba la espada, quería continuar siendo el "jugador de béisbol" de la escuela no ser el "espadachín" de ella.

-O-otro día-dijo con el tono de voz algo entrecortado y nervioso.

Squalo frunció el ceño e inmediatamente arremetió contra Takeshi, la espada de bambú iba directo a la cabeza del pelinegro, pero Takeshi logro eludirla a tiempo haciendo para un lado, tomo una de las espadas de los miembros del club de kendo, que estaban en el suelo y se puso en posición de batalla. Squalo sonrió de lado al fin iban a tener su revancha, aunque esta no fuera la que él esperaba.

-¡Kyaaa Yamamoto-san y Squalo-Sensei son geniales!-chillaron las chicas al ver a ambos sujetos combatir.

-Esos dos nunca cambian-dijeron a la vez Dino y Tsuna con una gota al verles combatir.

-¡Mas te vale no perder contra ese bastardo!-bramo Gokudera a Yamamoto-¡Si te dejas ganar por ese Varia, yo mismo te matare con mis bombas!-amenazo.

-Dios… ¿Acaso me odias?-pregunto Tsuna viendo la escena entre Yamamoto y Squalo.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-la voz de Kyoko resonó en los oídos del joven Sawada.

Tsuna se giro y vio a Kyoko verle con cara confundida, la aludida llevaba puesto el uniforme de educación física, cosa que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Tsuna-kun ya es la hora de deportes-anuncio Kyoko sonriendo.

-Ah-Tsuna salió de su ensoñación-Si por supuesto.

-La profesora es muy simpática-comento Kyoko mientras reía.

-¿Profesora?-inquirió extrañado Tsuna.

-¡Cuidado!-una voz grito.

En menos de 3 segundos tanto Superverbia Squalo como Yamamoto Takeshi se encontraban tirados en el suelo tras haber recibido un pelotazo en su cara, cada uno con una gran y pesada pelota de básquetbol todos se quedaron sin habla.

-¡Ups! Gomenasai, ustedes no eran mi blanco-se excuso una mujer, haciéndose paso entre la multitud.

Tsuna se quedo de piedra por unos minutos, esa voz era endemoniadamente familiar para sus oídos, podría reconocerla inclusive a 5 metros de distancia o a 300 kilómetros lejanos a la ciudad, como si fuera un robot al que le faltaba aceite para poder mover sus extremidades de metal. Se giro lentamente y vio con sus propios ojos a la mujer de sus pesadillas.

-Bien me gustaría presentarme soy Haruka y desde hoy su Profesora de deportes o como me gusta llamarme a mi misma su "torturadora personal"-añadió con burla y un tono de voz divertido.

Los chicos miraron a la profesora una mujer según ellos de 30 años-Aunque en realidad Haruka tuviera 21-Vistiendo un especie de musculosa blanca cual tenía un nudo hecho en uno de los extremos de la cadera, dejando algo de piel descubierta en su lado izquierdo que hacían combinación con las calzas deportivas y las zapatillas negras que había decidido traer ese día, un silbato plateado brillaba en su cuello.

-¡Tía Haruka!-el gritó de Sawada no tardo en salir.

-Oh miren pero si es mi sobrino Tsuna, hace tiempo que no te veía, has crecido mucho-dijo acercándose a él.

-Pero si apenas nos vimos ayer cuando llegue a casa-murmuro el aludido con una gota.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto con un aura roja rodeándola, su sonrisa quería desvanecerse pero ella la mantenía en su lugar a la fuerza-Ah si ahora lo recuerdo-dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Tsuna entre sus dedos-Fue cuando justo ayer te lancé por la ventana-recordó soltando las mejillas de Tsuna, sonriendo-Y…y…-trato de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Y cuando me torturaste físicamente antes de que Okaa-san preparara la cena-acoto Tsuna.

-A si eso también-añadió sonriendo felizmente la castaña.

Todos los jóvenes-hombres y mujeres por igual-miraron con una gotita al extraño dúo Sawada, todo el mundo estaba consciente de que la madre de Tsunayoshi Sawada era extraña, pero su hermana menor Haruka parecía ser mil veces peor. Squalo se levanto lentamente del suelo, con algo de dificultad, el pelotazo había sido extra fuerte, tanto que comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, la cual se limpio inmediatamente, antes de que Bel se excitara al ver sangre fresca, cuando elevo la vista vio como Fran y Bel intentaban de contener la risa, Squalo pensó que era por haber caído ante un simple golpe en la cara con ayuda de un balón, pero no era eso.

-¡VOI! ¿¡De que mierda se ríen!?-interrogo enfadado parándose con rapidez del suelo.

-S-ppffff-Squalo t-tu cara ppffff-Dino trato de decirle la oración completa pero no pudo al estar tratando de no reír abiertamente frente a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

El aludido no entendía nada, hasta que Fran le pidió un espejo de bolsillo a una de las chicas, la chica ni siquiera pregunto para qué lo usaría simplemente se lo entrego. Fran acerco el espejo al rostro del espadachín de cabellera plateada blanquecina, Squalo pudo ver la marca del balón en su cara, inclusive estaba impresa la marca de la fábrica de balones en su frente.

Grave error, Squalo se había enojado bastante.

-¡¿Quién mierda me hizo esto?!-bramo, exigiendo una respuesta.

-_"Oh mierda, ahora van a pelear esto va a terminar en destrucción en vez de educación, aunque…tal vez sea lo mejor"-_razono Tsuna, considerando la verdadera naturaleza de su familiar.

-Fui yo, Gomenasai enserio no quería golpearte a ti- se disculpo la mujer rascándose avergonzada la nuca.

-¡Pues fíjate bien adonde apuntas anciana!-le reprocho Squalo.

-¿Anciana?-Haruka apretó su mano en forma de puño, visiblemente molesta.

-Mierda-susurro- ¡Squalo-san por favor retráctese de lo que dijo o moriremos!-advirtió muy alterado Tsunayoshi.

-¡VOI! ¡Tú cállate, porque debería retractarme del comportamiento de esta cuarentona!-exclamo con verdadero hastió, señalando a Haruka.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Arreglemos esto afuera intento de Raspunzel!-Reto Haruka, con los ojos brillando con maldad y deseos asesinos, una aura negra de fuego rodeándola, y su puño en alto-¡Ahora!-exigió.

-¿¡NANI!? ¡De acuerdo acepto el reto!-respondió el segundo emperador de la espada.

-Taichou ¿No se supone que no deberíamos llamar la atención?-Pregunto con obviedad Fran a su superior.

-¡Olvida eso por momentos esto es por mi orgullo!-agrego viendo a Haruka salir hacia el exterior.

-Con ese cabello su orgullo poco importa ahora- susurro Fran.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-pregunto Squalo.

-Nada, solo la verdad-respondió indiferente al asunto.

-¡Tu maldita rana ¡-siseo enojado.

-¡Hey Raspunzel travestida! ¿¡Vas a venir o no!?-llamo Haruka, lista para combatir.

Squalo rechino los dientes, soltando varias maldiciones contra Haruka y salió del gimnasio. Los alumnos también, Gokudera aun se encontraba en shock tras haberse enterado que esa mujer era tía del decimo y su maestra. Gokudera una vez salió del estado de estatua pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener a un familiar del Decimo educándole, al ver a Yamamoto salir del gimnasio con una marca de balón en la cara decidió preguntar, mas por curiosidad, ya que cuando vio que la pelota impacto contra el rostro de Yamamoto, Gokudera internamente no pudo dejar de reírse de él, tanto que no presto atención a lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-

-La tía de Tsuna, la nueva profesora de deportes. Fue un accidente me descuide Hahaha-rio Takeshi rascándose la cabeza.

-"_La tía del Decimo es genial"_-pensó Gokudera con una amplia sonrisa, al fin alguien golpeaba al friki del béisbol.

_*8*_

En su salón de clases Sasagawa Ryohei estaba de lo más aburrido, otra vez tenían hora libre cosa que ya se hacía costumbre por su salón, hubiera dormido una siesta si no fuera tan inquieto, cosa que tal vez fuese imposible de corregir.

-¿Eh? ¿Una pelea?-Un compañero de clase del boxeador, pregunto al aire al ver el disturbio que ocurría afuera.

Esas sencillas palabras significaron la salvación para Ryohei, que se acerco a la ventana y decidió observar la situación y de esa forma retar al vencedor del combate, para medir sus fuerzas con las de él.

_*8*_

-Vamos Squalo esto no es enserió ¿O sí?-Inquirió Dino preocupado, mas por Haruka que por Squalo.

-Tranquilízate Dino-san-murmuro Tsuna con cara de "Estoy acostumbrado a esto" en el rostro y soltó un suspiro-Además no habrá forma de satisfacer a mi tía amenos que sea en un combate-explico Tsuna con aburrimiento, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-Tsuna ¿Acaso comiste algo raro? Tú nunca te comportas así-agrego con temor Dino, al ver el drástico cambio de carácter del chico.

-Nada, es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones-añadió viendo como Haruka y Squalo se preparaban para pelear.

-¡Usted puede Haruka-sama!-vitoreo Gokudera.

Squalo corrió a una sorprendente velocidad y empuño la espada de bambú, que golpeo contra el hombro izquierdo de Haruka, algunas de las chicas gritaron ante la escena, seguramente Haruka tendría el hombro hecho trizas.

-¡Que mierda!-murmuro sorprendido Squalo.

Haruka había detenido la espada de bambú con uno de sus dedos, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven maestra, quien no perdió tiempo en fanfarronear su logro, le pego una patada a Squalo en el estomago obligándole a retroceder lo cual funciono. Squalo había sentido varias punzadas en su estomago luego de retroceder, sin previo aviso sintió como recibía un puñetazo en medio del rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros, mientras su cuerpo al impactar contra la tierra rodaba quedando casi sin fuerzas para levantarse.

¿Qué diablos era esa mujer?

-¡La tía del Juudaime es espectacular!-Exclamo Hayato al ver lo rápido que había acabado con Squalo.

-¿C-Como es eso posible?-Pregunto sorprendido Belphegor.

-Una mujer es más fuerte que el Taichou, interesante-murmuro Fran.

-¡Tsuna ¿De verdad esa es tía tuya?!-Pregunto sorprendido el Cavallone, sin poder creer que una persona común y corriente allá vencido a Squalo.

Tsuna solo asomo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por desgracia si-respondió.

_*8*_

Souichi trago saliva al ver a Reborn frente a él con la edad de 6 años, el pequeño hitman miro seriamente al chico de cabellera naranja.

-Y… ¿Vendrás con nosotros?-Pregunto, con la cara seria.

-Acepto, los acompañare Reborn-san-respondió Irie, no muy convencido de sus palabras pero con gran determinación.

Reborn simplemente sonrió.

_*8*_

**N/A: TOT años de no publicar nuevo capi, de hecho a este capi creo que si quedo OCC para mi desgracia y para colmo horriblemente feo, prometo corregir los errores de ortografía después y responderé a los Reviews mas tarde Gomenasai ahora el avance del próximo capi**

**EN ELPROXIMO CAPITULO: Hola a todos, en el próximo capítulo les explicare como fue la llegada de mi tia ayer, y también la decisión de Reborn de irnos a Marcella. No entiendo nada y lo peor es que parece que más cosas suceden sin que yo lo sepa.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Preludio, el viaje a Marcella"**

**No se lo pierdan.**


	4. Objetivo 3:Preludio el viaje a Marcella

**OP: Isshun to Eien (Mori Tsubasa)**

**KHR-Evolution**

**Objetivo 3: "**_**Preludio, el viaje a Marsella"**_

Todos callaron ante la terrible demostración de fuerza, que Haruka, la tía de Sawada Tsunayoshi dejo ver, la aludida estaba bostezando mientras Squalo se levantaba rápidamente sobándose la cara tras recibir el puñetazo.

-Eres aburrido-soltó, con la mirada entrecerrada y tono cansado.

-¡Tu perra como te atreves a decir eso, te cortare la garganta!-le insulto.

Todos los chicos temblaban, las chicas que veían todo aquello pensaron que era un espectáculo. El motivo de esa mentalidad tan ingenua, simple, Haruka estuvo con ellas por un rato lo suficiente como para que las chicas no se la tomaran enserio y pensaran que ella era un chiste andante-de la buena manera obviamente- .

Tsuna dejo escapar aire en un suspiro de alivio, estaba sudando frio, si su tía se animaba con un oponente no había nadie quien la parara.

-En fin ya me canse de pelear, eres tan débil-afirmo rascándose la cabeza perezosamente-Además ¿Qué hora es?-se fijo en un reloj que descansaba en su muñeca-Oh bueno aun quedan 20 minutos de clase-aclaro algo decepcionada-Joder y yo quería tomar sake en casa-se quejo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Sake! ¡Tía ayer te bebiste una docena!-exclamo Tsuna, en modo de regaño.

-¿Eh? Pero si fueron pocas-aseguro, mas para ella misma, que para su sobrino.

-Doce botellas de sake, eso es beber mucho-afirmo Dino con una gotita.

-¿Quién dijo algo de botellas?-interrogo Haruka confundida-El se refería a una docena de cajas con sake-explico sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Cada caja tenía 34 unidades de sake-dijo felizmente, mientras explicaba cuantas unidades venían en las cajas.

-¿¡NANI!?-El grito colectivo no solo fue por parte del alumnado, sino también por parte de los Varia y Dino.

Tsuna simplemente negó con la cabeza, resignado, su tía era una mujer muy fuerte al alcohol; de no serlo ella estaría ahora mismo en casa, en su cama, quejándose por la jodida resaca. Observo con pesar a su tía, se supone que hoy el día sería normal; pero no, Dios no quería dejarle tranquilo seguía trayendo más peligro a su vida. Y como si el demonio lo hubiera oído, trajo a su sirviente más leal para castigar a todos. Hibari Kyouya.

Dino simplemente se quedo de piedra al ver a Hibari, sabía que no saldría bien librado una vez Hibari le viera directamente a la cara, ese niño disfrutaba pelear con él, corrección; disfrutaba pelear y eso era la excusa que usaría para atacarle. Instintivamente todos apuntaron a Tsuna, el mencionado simplemente chillo de terror, mas sin embargo Hibari le pasó de largo, algo que dejo muy sorprendido a todos. Dino más que nadie, puesto que también le había ignorado.

-Por destrozos a la propiedad, incluyendo también uso indebido del material escolar-haciendo referencia al incidente de las pelotas-A pesar de ser un docente, debe tener más respeto por la escuela, Haruka-sensei. Por ende usted será mordida hasta la muerte-sentencio Hibari, empuñando sus tonfas, que brillaron siniestramente con la luz del sol.

-Pfff-Haruka se cubrió la boca, estaba conteniendo la risa-Jaja, que risa….enserio esto da mucha risa-Comenzó a reírse sin control alguno, todos abrieron sus ojos de la impresión nadie se reía ante una amenaza de Hibari Kyouya-Un niño jajajaja viene a amenazarme-continuo riéndose hasta que unas lagrimitas producidas por la risa aparecieron.

Hibari entrecerró su mirada, estaba furioso, una maestra de nuevo ingreso se atrevía a reírse en su cara, definitivamente la mordería hasta la muerte. Tsuna grito inútilmente pidiéndole que perdonara a su tía, Hibari no le hizo caso y ataco, mas sin embargo sus tonfas solo golpearon el aire, Haruka se había desvanecido.

-Muy lento niño-susurro Haruka en su oído.

Hibari trato de golpearla con su tonfa izquierda pero le fue inútil su brazo y arma fueron inmovilizados por una de las manos de Haruka, sonrió, esa mujer le estaba subestimando, con un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo logro apartar a Haruka, quien simplemente salto hacia atrás.

Kyouya trato de detener la movilidad de Haruka pateándola en una de sus piernas, cosa que consiguió, pero no afecto para nada a Haruka, quien le devolvió al patada en el estomago, obligándole a contraerse, se había quedado sin aire. Tsuna simplemente palideció, nunca había visto a su tía pelear de esa forma, en todos sus años ella jamás había combatido así con alguien. Al menos más joven que ella, algo iba mal Tsuna lo presentía, Hibari tosió tratando de recuperar el aire mientras jadeaba, Haruka veía al pelinegro con ojos felinos, como si él fuera el ratón débil que debería correr, coloco las manos en sus caderas y suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, viendo la entrada del colegio.

-Mira niño, te aconsejo que te abstengas de pelear conmigo, no estás a mi nivel aun, tus movimientos son bastantes predecibles, no te haría mal improvisar y salir de ese aburrido modo de pelea por cinco minutos-aconsejo con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras se alejaba de un estático y confundido guardián de la nube-Tu mirada fiera me recuerda a la de un tigre, practica mas si quieres luchar contra mi Hibari Kyouya-afirmo-Yo aceptare la revancha gustosa-declaro.

El silencio y tensión en el ambiente aumento, pero poco a poco se desvaneció al ver a Haruka abandonar la secundaria, Tsuna calvo sus orbes cafés en la espalda de su familiar, estaba diferente, Tsuna lo sabía, si bien siempre había sido un demonio, jamás se había comportado así contra una persona más débil que ella.

Luego todos repararon en el presidente del comité de disciplina, quien se levanto sin ayuda alguna, apretó los puños que tenían las tonfas sostenidas, con impotencia, el había perdido ante una extraña, una mujer que al parecer era interesante o al menos eso pensó hasta que fue derrotado de manera rápida, con tan solo dos movimientos.

¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un herbívoro?

-Hibari-san...-Tsuna le llamo, tratando de averiguar con la vista si su tía no había dejado lesiones graves en Hibari-Lo lamento y-y-yo m-mi tía no es así siempre sabes, estoy seguro de que simplemente-trato de redimir los problemas ocasionados con palabras, el mejor que nadie sabía que el orgullo de Hibari era grande, tanto como para querer tomar venganza contra él y sus amigos sin motivo aparente.

-Urusai*-le corto Hibari, mirándole de forma fría, a lo cual Tsuna dio un respingo de miedo-No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes herbívoros-agrego, marchándose molesto, dándoles la espalda.

-Hibari-san-

-Tranquilo Tsuna, ese chico es así, tú lo sabes bien-Dino trato de aligerar la culpa del Decimo Vongola, sonrío-Ya se repondrá, es más te aseguro que vendrá a mi pidiéndole que pelee con él, seguramente para entrenarse y volver a luchar contra tu tía-añadió riéndose-¡Dios que paliza le ha dado y con dos golpes nada más!-exclamo, mientras su sonrisa se convertía en una ligera risa.

_-"Espero que Hibari-san este bien, pensándolo bien…el día de hoy tía Haruka se ha estado comportando extraño, más que la última vez que estuvo aquí en Namimori"-_reflexiono mentalmente el joven Vongola, que aun miraba hacia la nada, por el sendero que su tía había ido.

_*&*_

**Selva del Amazonas**

La noche caía sin piedad sobre la vegetación y sus alrededores, mostrando un manto negro azulado iluminado por la luna y las estrellas del firmamento oscuro, el momento perfecto para que los depredadores tomaran a su presa desprevenida y así poder cenar algo de carne fresca. El sonido de varios disparos secos hicieron eco en la soledad de aquel lugar, un lince cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras unas sombras sospechosas lo tomaban de la barriga, abatido y cansado por el suero el animal apenas podía moverse por lo cual no opuso resistencia alguna cuando le metieron en la jaula de acero, con barrotes lo suficientemente estrechos para que no pudiera usar sus garras en caso de que se levantase.

-Este es el último-dijo un hombre con el rostro cubierto por unas gafas de visión infrarroja, su cabello era oculto por una gorra de lana de color gris, mientras que su ropa de caza era de color negro, que lo camuflaba perfectamente con las sombras de aquel panorama misterioso que ofrecía la selva de noche.

Otros dos hombres, vestidos de manera similar tomaron la jaula con el animal y la cargaron en una especie de automóvil todo terreno, que tenía una lona que era usada para esconder a otros animales encerrados en jaulas, ataron la jaula del lince con una cuerda en uno de los bordes del vehiculó, para impedir que se cayera y después colocaron la lona de color beige, dejando fuera de la vista lo que estaba debajo de la tela.

Eran unos cazadores ilegales

Una figura delicada, femenina al parecer, estaba asomada en un árbol lejos de la vista ajena de estos hombres, mirando curiosa todo el incidente, le habían dicho que no podía salir del escondite, que según su compañera de viaje y escolta había tardado en conseguir. No es que fuera difícil encontrar un lugar para esconderse, lo difícil era encontrarlo cerca de un lago donde pudieran sacar agua, y donde hubiera frutas o animales cerca para poderlos cazar y así comer.

Sus ojos azules vieron toda esa crueldad ante las pequeñas criaturas salvajes de la selva, un impulso de justicia y tal vez de algo de imprudencia la obligo a mover sus piernas lo más rápido y sigilosamente que podía, como si fuera un depredador se escurrió entre los arbustos y aprovechando el despiste del trió masculino, que estaban casando a otro inocente animal. Se coloco debajo de la lona haciéndose pasar por uno de los animales. Su respiración se detuvo cuando levantaron la lona, afortunadamente no lo suficiente para verla, porque uno de los hombres hablo.

-Déjalo, lo pondremos con nosotros en el asiento trasero, ya no hay espacio allí como para poner otro mas-informo, al ver que los bordes de las cajas metálicas se contorneaban a la tela.

Dicho esto ella suspiro de alivio cuando bajaron la lona, pero luego se regaño mentalmente había cometido un acto de imprudencia y probablemente cuando su compañera volviera de conseguir alimento, la mataría, bueno… no tanto como para matarla pero si regañarla y gritarle sin cesar.

-"_Oh por dios, Rebecca-san va gritarme, voy a quedarme sorda"-_pensó.

El auto comenzó a andar, alejándose del lugar, el viaje resultaba incomodo sobre todo porque ella chochaba contra las puntas de las jaulas metálicas, que se clavaban en sus costillas y le daban un dolor terrible, pero si se quejaba la descubrirán y eso no le convenía.

En otra parte de la selva, una figura femenina de al parecer 17 años se encontraba con las ropas sucias, su pantalón de jean estaba con algunas rasgaduras en la parte de los muslos y rodillas, su camiseta de color blanca estaba tan sucia que parecía que se había caído en el lodo, lo mismo con su cabellera albina, la fogata se reflejo en sus ojos de color turquesa, el rostro blanquecino algo pálido examino cada milímetro del territorio en el cual se encontraba, un tic nervioso se asomo por una de las cejas de la chica, cuyo largo cabello blanco comenzó a levitar en el aire debido a que el poder de un aura rojiza que emanaba de todo su ser se hacía presente.

Estaba molesta.

- ¡Uní, niña del demonio! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-el grito de la joven resonó por toda la selva.

La luna reflejo entonces el pedazo de cristal que colgaba del cuello de la jovencita, era de un color azul brillante.

El auto se había detenido, Uni la sucesora del Arcobaleno del cielo y próxima jefe de estos sintió un escalofrió. Las cosas no irían bien si quitaban la lona y la descubrían allí, también pudo sentir la brisa marina bañar el aire, estaban cerca del mar.

Salió cuidadosamente sin ser vista, o eso esperaba apenas levanto al cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los de uno de los sujetos, que bruscamente la tomo del brazo arrancando un gemido ahogado de dolor de la pequeña Uni, la llevo a la fuerza delante de los otros miembros de aquel equipo de cazadores ilegales. Uni mantuvo el ceño fruncido, tratando de parecer fuerte, pero en realidad estaba asustada, apretando sus labios trato de pensar en las palabras adecuadas que la sacarían de esta, aunque si se es realista no podría escapar.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo el líder al parecer, su voz era fuerte estaba sorprendido y molesto al parecer.

-Estaba saliendo por debajo de la lona, si me lo preguntan tenemos una espía-aclaro el tipo que estaba agarrando a Uni del brazo.

-Dinos niña para quien trabajas y posiblemente te dejemos ir-ordeno uno, con el tono de voz algo calmado pero igualmente molesto.

-Yo no trabajo para nadie señores, simplemente termine aquí –respondió Uni con seriedad tratando de mantener la compostura ante la situación.

-Si claro, seguramente ahora nos dirás que caíste del cielo- comento de forma sarcástica otro hombre atrás de los que estaban con Uni.

La Arcobaleno del cielo vio con sus ojos azules aquel gran barco que se mantenía quieto ahí a la orilla del mar, al parecer esos hombres iban a dejar la isla con la "mercancía" que habían obtenido ilegalmente, torció los labios en una señal de desagrado.

-Suelten a esos animales inmediatamente, o me veré obligada a darles el castigo que es debido-advirtió la pequeña Uni de 15 años, con la mirada seria y el porte de una adulta.

Los hombres comenzaron a reírse sin cesar, inclusive el que sostenía su brazo le soltó, puesto que se estaba poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del estomago mientras reía, Uni siguió sosteniendo la mirada.

-Lo lamento querida, pero creo que no nos has entendido, y como lamentablemente no quieres decirnos para quien trabajas, deberemos aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a una jovencita antes de volver-explico el líder de grupo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se acercaba lentamente a Uni.

Uni pensó que lo mejor sería correr pero en cuanto dio dos pasos hacia atrás la tomaron de ambos brazos impidiendo liberarse, el hombre se acercaba mas y mas la chica por instinto cerró los ojos. Un ruido sordo se escucho en el aire, el sonido de una hoja afilada cortando la carne, los gritos de dolor y exclamaciones de algunos de los hombres llegaron a sus oídos, abrió los ojos y vio la figura de una chica de larga cabellera blanca, portando una espada de estilo europeo ligera al parecer, la hoja estaba manchada de sangre y los ojos turquesa tenían un aspecto tétrico con la ayuda de la luna que brillaba en el firmamento nocturno, clavándose como dagas mortíferas en los ojos de sus oponentes.

-Rebeca-san…-Murmuro la Arcobaleno.

-¡Vraaaaa! ¡Maldita cría mira que hacerme venir hasta aquí! , ¡Y justo cuando conseguí un jaguar para comer, chiquilla boba!-El gritó de la muchacha fue tan fuerte que ocasiono un temblor y obligo a los pájaros exóticos de los arboles alejarse lo más rápido posible de los alrededores.

-¿¡Quien eres tu responde!?-uno de los cazadores le apunto con una escopeta.

-Tch, mi nombre no tiene importancia alguna, mucho menos para una basura como tu- respondió la otra de manera fría, percatándose del barco, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la comisura de sus labios-Me llevare el barco y a la chica-aclaro-Si interfieren morirán-advirtió mostrando su espada cuya hoja brillo de forma peligrosa.

Al parecer los sujetos no estaban de acuerdo con el trato, comenzaron a dispara a Rebecca a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo la chica esquivaba los disparos con velocidad inhumana y rompía las armas apenas se posicionaba frente a los sujetos, quienes cayeron de sentada aterrorizados ante tal demostración. Cuando los trozos de armas rotas y los sujetos comenzaron a rogar por sus vidas Uni se acerco corriendo a Rebecca con una sonrisa, sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció al ver el aura rojiza de la albina.

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras a esperarme-siseo de manera lenta, Uni trago saliva, sería una Arcobaleno pero no era lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a la ira de su acompañante; mas si ella había heredado el temperamento de su padre-¡Con un carajo, que nadie es capaz de hacerme caso, a la próxima que me desobedezcas traeré tu trasero Arcobaleno a patadas, eso hare!-le bramo con la boca escupiendo fuego, su cara parecía la de un dragón.

-¡Go-gomenasai!-respondió nerviosa y algo avergonzada Uni.

-Como sea estos sujetos-mirando a los cazadores- Los llevaremos con nosotras, los entregaremos a las autoridades-aclaro, los hombres palidecieron-Y de paso tomaremos el barco-acoto con sonrisa burlesca cerrando sus ojos.

Rebecca guardo su espada en la funda que colgaba de su cintura, con ayuda del cinturón que le rodeaba la cadera, saco unas redes que había en el asiento delantero del automóvil, los hombres intentaron escapar en ese instante pero Rebecca los detuvo golpeándoles en la nuca a cada uno dejándoles inconsciente.

-Como siempre Rebecca-san es muy hábil-alago Uni.

-Es natural mi madre me enseño a defenderme sin la espada-afirmo Rebecca mientras ataba a los hombres todos juntos con las redes.

-Debemos ir lo más pronto a Japón y ver a mi Abuelo-recordó Uni.

-Le dices abuelo, pero no son parientes eso es raro-añadió Rebecca, mientras subían al barco, la joven llevaba a los tres hombres atados y siendo arrastrados por el suelo de la plataforma de metal que les permitía subir al barco.

-Pues no sé, me gusta decirle así, además yo se que Rebecca-san desea ver a su padre también-agrego Uni sonriendo.

-Si, pero más importante debo entregarle este fragmento de piedra Element al Arcobaleno Collonelo ¿No es verdad?-pregunto a Uni.

-Si-respondió la aludida-Pero conociendo al abuelo Collonelo el debe estar en Japón también-resolvió Uni viendo el extenso mar.

-Eso espero, y también espero que mi padre se tome bien mi presencia-comento Rebecca, viendo el mar junto a Uni, mientras la brisa revolvía sus cabellos blancos.

_*&*_

-¡Achuu!- Squalo estornudo de improviso, lo cual hizo que los demás se girasen a verle- Descuiden es solo un estornudo.

-Taichou, no se atreva a contagiarme un resfriado, suficiente tengo con que me contagie su estupidez-expreso Fran, alejándose del grupo como si tuviera una peste.

-¡Voiii! ¡Qué mierda dices rana idiota!-respondió enfadado el espadachín.

-Solo la verdad-contesto con serenidad.

Squalo estaba pensando en asesinar allí mismo a Fran, pero se detuvo al ver como Tsuna choco contra un poste de luz por estar distraído mientras que Takeshi y Gokudera le ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Tsuna?-pregunto el guardián de la lluvia.

-¡¿Juudaime se encuentra bien?!-la exclamación de Gokudera, permitió volver al joven Sawada de vuelta a la cruel realidad, su tía era la maestra de deportes, lo que solo significaba una cosa.

-¡¿Porque Kami-sama, porque solo me castigas a mí, suficiente no tuviste con hacerme parte de la mafia, sino que ahora permites que uno de los siervos de de Satanás venga aquí!?-declaro con las esperanzas perdidas el chico Vongola.

Los presentes dieron un respingo, Tsuna había estado raro toda la tarde, sobre todo cuando Haruka la hermana de su madre había aparecido. Squalo apretó los dientes molestos de tan solo recordar a esa arrogante mujer, debía reconocer que no era ordinaria, se toco el rostro sin ser visto, el golpe que había recibido tenía demasiada fuerza, y una potencia calculada lo que quería decir que no había sido dado al azar.

Dino se había dado cuenta de las acciones de Squalo, mirándolo disimuladamente por el rabillo de su ojo, el también estaba interesado, sencillamente; era casi inconcebible que una mujer común y corriente venciera a un Varia aun si tenía ventaja-cosa que los Varia jamás darían, eso era seguro-. Por ende el Jefe de los Cavallone quería saber más acerca del pariente de su hermanito menor.

Pero eso fue imposible.

-¡Sawada!- Ryohei Sasagawa venia corriendo a extrema velocidad dejando una polvareda de tierra a su paso, hasta que se detuvo en seco frente a un impresionado Tsuna, que se asusto cuando Ryohei freno de repente ocasionando que quedaran a por lo menos 10 centímetros de lejanía, eso y que sus zapatillas dejaron marca al frenar-¡Tengo entendido que esa mujer súper fuerte es familiar tuyo!-grito Ryohei apretando los puños que temblaban de la emoción-¡Dile que se enfrente a mí!- pidió de favor el boxeador, los demás guardianes y Dino cayeron de espaldas, después de tanto conocer al guardián del sol no se les hizo extraño reaccionar así, ante su petición.

Sin embargo Tsuna palideció ante la petición, el hermano de Kyoko había visto la pelea entre Haruka y Squalo al parecer, se levanto con las piernas temblando y sudando.

-O-Oni-san c-creo que esa no es buena idea-trato de convencer Tsuna al chico, lo que menos quería era que su tía dañara al hermano de la chica que le gustaba-Ve-veras, mi tía en estos m-momentos acaba de volver a la ciudad y b-bueno ella necesita volver a acostumbrarse, ha estado ausente por cuatro largos años jejeje-rio nerviosamente el chico tras acabar su explicación.

-Oh… ¡Ya entiendo, suena razonable!-Dijo por fin cabeza de césped, golpeando una de sus manos hechas puño, sobre la palma de la otra mano, con los labios formando una perfecta "O".

Afortunadamente el portador del anillo del sol era fácil de convencer. Gokudera se levanto colérico, ya estaba harto, primero los Varia en la escuela, segundo las acusaciones de asesinato y tercero ¡Ese condenado cabeza de césped, le jodia demasiado!

-¡Imbécil no ves que jodes al decimo con tus estupideces!-le espeto.

-¡Nani! ¡¿Qué has dicho cabeza de pulpo?!-respondió Ryohei, alzando los puños dispuesto a pelear contra el peli plata.

-¡Lo que oíste retrasado!-siseo.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos peleándose como siempre; Yamamoto simplemente vio con algo de pesar a un Tsuna deprimido, entendía que se sintiera así pero la tía de su amigo no parecía tan mala, excéntrica tal vez, pero no un demonio como Tsuna decía que era.

Obviamente Yamamoto es aun más ingenuo que Tsuna, al menos tratándose de Haruka.

-Bueno…-Dino comenzó a hablar, (queriendo armonizar un poco las cosas)-Dinos Tsuna, ayer cuando te encontraste con tu tía debiste haberte puesto muy feliz, cuatro años es mucho tiempo, tanto para que a uno se le dé por muerto-señalo Cavallone sonriendo.

-Ojala eso fuera una realidad-susurro con pesar el aludido, quien se estaba abrazando las rodillas cerca del poste de luz, con una aura azul a su alrededor, y los fuegos espectrales del mismo color.

-¿Es acaso tan mala?-pregunto Fran ladeando la cabeza para un lado, su tono era el de un niño curioso.

-Les contare exactamente lo que paso para que la conozcan…un poco mejor-declaro Tsunayoshi.

_El sucesor al puesto de Decimo Vongola, caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo. Los Varia habían dejado la escuela apenas recibieron esa noticia_

_Tsuna aun estaba en shock, la noticia de Misaki les había dado una sorpresa desagradable; sobre todo por el asunto de que Reborn y los otros Arcobalenos eran sus enemigos. Después de ello Reborn se había desaparecido de improviso, Tsuna pensaba que la noticia debía incomodarle al pequeño Reborn; de ahora seis años, gracias al fragmento de la piedra Element del sol._

_Llego a su casa con la esperanza de calmarse un poco, pero eso no fue posible._

_Noto que todos los vecinos cerraban las ventanas y puertas de sus casas, ladeo la cabeza. Preguntándose el porqué de ese comportamiento tan tosco, el no hizo nada, esta vez Reborn no lo había obligado a algo que como efecto secundario hubiera destruido su vecindario o la casa de algún vecino. Decidió no dar importancia al asunto, tenía demasiados problemas ahora como para preocuparse por cómo se portasen los vecinos. _

_Entro a su casa, cuando se estaba quitando los zapatos del colegio noto, que había unas botas en la entrada. Parpadeó._

_-"¿Visitas?"-alzo una ceja, para luego bajar los hombros-"Seguro es alguna amiga de mamá"-pensó, dado que era lo más propenso a ser._

_-"Ah, Tsuna"-le llamo Bianchi, quien salía de la sala de estar con una bandeja con dos tazas de té vacías-"Hay visitas"-informo, con una sonrisa._

_-"No me importa iré a mi cuarto"-añadió subiendo perezosamente las escaleras, tenía el ánimo decaído._

_-"¡Y después de eso, oh por dios la paliza que le di a ese hombre! ¡Jajajajaja!"-una estridente risa llego a los oídos de Tsuna._

_-"¡E-E-E-E-E-ESA VOZ ES DE…!"-Tsuna grito alterado, descendió las escaleras rápidamente, tropezando en los últimos escalones y cayendo de lleno contra el piso. Se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la sala de estar._

_Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, su cuerpo se paralizo, su cerebro trataba de crear una imagen visual donde solo estuviera su madre en la sala; y no en compañía de aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, quien reía a todo pulmón._

_-Ara-Nana se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo- ¡Tsu-kun mira quien ha vuelto!-exclamo su madre llena de felicidad, abrazando a la mujer que estaba a su lado en el sofá. _

_Haruka sonrió como si el papel de gato Cheshire solo le perteneciera a ella. Tsuna grito y cayó de espaldas, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentó en el suelo y vio a la hermana menor de su madre. Quién estaba tomando una copa de sake._

_-Mou-se quejo Nana con un puchero ligero-No deberías tomar sake tras haber tomado té, te hará mal-Le regaño_

_-Gomensai-se disculpo Haruka avergonzada-Sabes que amo el sake-afirmo como niña pequeña._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Tía Haruka?!-pregunto Tsuna mientras se reincorporaba, necesitaba respuestas. _

_-Oh, pues veras Tsu-kun, tu tía Haruka ha completado sus estudios universitarios y enseñara como profesora en una escuela. Además necesita un lugar donde quedarse, por ende vivirá con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos. ¡No es genial!-exclamo mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Haruka como oso de peluche._

_-¡Nani!-el grito de Tsuna resonó por todo el mundo, posiblemente hasta en el universo mismo._

_El estomago de Haruka dio el anuncio de que tenía hambre, la aludida se sonrojo ligeramente. Nana rio de igual forma, extrañaba la compañía de su hermana menor, tantos años sin ella…tantos momentos perdidos, sabía que el motivo de Haruka para estar con ella no era solo por necesidad económica, era por otra cosa, pero…lo mejor era disfrutar de la felicidad y paz que por momentos tenían._

_-Tsu-kun iré a preparar la cena tu quédate con tu tía, y muéstrale tu cuarto-_

_Ante esas palabras Tsuna reacciono del shock y se agarro de la pierna de su madre, desesperado y lleno de miedo, llorando cual crio._

_-¡Te lo ruego, todo menos eso! ¡No me dejes solo con este demonio!-Lloro, para Tsunayoshi estar cerca de esa mujer que tenía el titulo de __tía__ era lo mismo a condenarse a un infierno de sufrimiento._

_-Vamos Tsu-kun-dijo divertida su madre-Tu tía te ha extrañado mucho- dijo mientras sacudía su pierna provocando que Tsuna se soltara de ella, y quedara sentado en el suelo nuevamente-¡Hoy comeremos Takoyaki!-añadió con una radiante sonrisa._

_-¡Takoyaki!-grito Haruka con los ojos brillando de alegría._

_Tsuna sudo, Takoyaki, eso significaba morir de hambre. Al menos con Haruka presente en la mesa._

_-Muéstrame tu cuarto-ordeno Haruka con una sonrisilla en la cara._

_Tsuna gimió, estaba asustado. Sabía que el infierno solo estaba comenzando._

_En contra de su voluntad Tsuna guio a Haruka hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta mostrando la impecable habitación del muchacho. Impecable porque Nana la había limpiado esa mañana, Haruka tenía la mirada aburrida y los brazos cruzados, entro sin ser invitada Tsuna la vio caminar resignado, así era ella. Entro también al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él._

_-Este cuarto es tan nostálgico-dijo de repente Haruka con la mirada pérdida a lo que estuviera más allá del cristal de la ventana._

_-Tía…-Tsuna no sabía cómo reaccionar nunca había visto así a Haruka-Tia… ¿T-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo preocupado._

_-Dime algo Tsuna-dijo ella con sus cabellos ocultado sus ojos, por lo cual solo se podía ver la sombra de estos.- ¿Tienes buenas notas en el colegio?-pregunto, a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal._

_-Etto…-Tsuna dudo en responder, sabia que esa pregunta significaba algo.-P-Pues la verdad y-yo-intento explicar._

_-¿¡Que significan estas notas jovencito?!-exploto ella, con varias venitas e la cabeza- Mientras le mostraba a Tsuna una boleta de calificaciones, todas mostraban un puntaje por debajo del 50. Tsuna palideció.- ¡Como te atreves a ir a la Secundaria de Nami y sacar estas notas!-grito convirtiendo la boleta de calificaciones del chico en una bola de papel y aventándosela en la cara, Tsuna cayó de espaldas por el impacto del proyectil.- ¡Eres una vergüenza para toda la familia, mínimo saca unos 52 puntos en los exámenes!-le regaño con dedo acusador. -Serás castigado por tu falta de inteligencia-sentencio con voz grave._

_Tsuna comenzó a pedir perdón miles de veces, arrodillándose cual gusano. Pero eso no sirvió. Haruka lo tomo del cuello del uniforme escolar. _

_Primero lo ato a una silla y le puso lápiz labial, le tomo varias fotos vestido de niña. _

_-Serán buenas fotos para chantajear, jajajaja-se rio ella. Mientras tomaban fotografías_

_Luego colgó a Tsuna del techo, y debajo en el suelo justo donde el posiblemente caería si la cuerda se llegase a romper. Había una alfombra de púas. Curiosamente la soga que lo tenía atado de pies se rompió, por los movimientos bruscos de Tsuna al tratar de evitar quemarse con la llama de una vela que estaba muy cerca de su cara. _

_Mientras Tsuna gritaba, pidiendo piedad. Haruka estaba jugando videojuegos en la consola del cuarto._

_-Rayos, perdí de nuevo- se quejo con un mohín._

_Una vez Tsuna se vendo las cortadas ocasionadas por la alfombra de púas, entro nuevamente a su cuarto hecho una momia. Literalmente_

_-Querido diario: Gokudera-kun aun sigue insistiendo en ser mi mano derecha. Siendo sincero pienso que es raro, es mas a veces creo…que es del otro bando.-Leyó Haruka sentada en la cama de Tsuna de espaldas con el diario en lo alto. Sonrió-Ehhh, mira tú, mi sobrinito tiene un admirador-se burlo._

_-¿¡Que rayos haces!?-vocifero Tsuna, las vendas de su cuerpo se deshicieron de una sola vez. Corrió y se tiro sobre la cama, con intenciones de arrebatarle el diario a su tía._

_Haruka fue más hábil y esquivo el ataque sorpresa de su sobrino. Con el diario en sus manos comenzó a leer cada vez más secretos del chico._

_-Y bueno dejando de lado a Gokudera-kun, aun no sé si decirle mis sentimientos a Kyoko-chan-Haruka rio-Que lindo mi sobrino anda enamorado-agrego, haciendo una pausa a la lectura._

_-¡Devuélveme mi diario!-grito Tsuna harto-¡Akuma! ¡Vieja Akuma!-vocifero, se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras._

_El diario fue dejado en el escritorio, Tsuna palideció, su rostro no tenia color. Sudaba, mierda, mierda, mierda; la cago. Pero en grande._

_Lo siguiente que Sawada Tsunayoshi supo…fue que su cuerpo fue lanzado por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal de la misma en pedazos, cayendo en el patio delantero. Quedando inconsciente, y que su madre llamaba para decir que la cena ya estaba lista._

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Lo ven?, no hablan eso quiere decir que han entendido-dijo con voz oscuro Tsuna, mientras su aura de depresión iba en aumento.

-¡J-Juudaime!-grito alarmado Gokudera al ver el ánimo decaído de su Jefe.

-Bueno siendo sinceros la historia de Tsuna no es muy alentadora-comento Dino, con la cara azul de miedo. Genial ahora tendría que cuidarse de lo que hablaba frente a esa mujer.

-Pues sí-secundo Fran.

El resto en cambio trataba inútilmente de que Tsuna saliera de su modo depresivo.

-8-

Marsella-Francia-

La segunda ciudad más poblada de Francia mostraba sus colores, mientras el sol se mostraba calmo y las nubes flotaban, desplegándose como las aves.

-Vous ne devez prendre des medicament*-Dijo la voz a modo de tranquilizar a la anciana, que temblaba delante de ella. Estaba asustada y preocupada por la salud del joven en la cama. Dentro de ese cuarto sencillo.

-¡Merci* !-exclamo la anciana mujer abrazando a la doctora, unos largos cabellos rubios hasta la cadera se vieron opacados por las nubes, elevo la vista hacia la ventana de su consultorio y vio que las nubes estaban juntándose, llovería. -Vraiment Merci*…-le dijo en un susurro la vieja mujer de cabellera canosa, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Los labios de Layla se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida.

-Néglige*-añadió la mujer más joven, caminando hacia su escritorio en el cual había una foto. Una joven chica de catorce años de edad en el medio, a sus costados había dos figuras más, una rodeándole los hombros en un abrazo amistoso y la otra reclinada sobre lo que parecía ser un auto viejo y hecho pedazos, la niña sonreía .

La anciana salió del consultorio, el joven chico que no debía sobrepasar los diecisiete estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama de enfermería. La bata blanca de Layla fue su manta, puesto que ella la puso sobre el cuerpo, sonriendo.

-Peu de repos*-agrego con voz calma. Y su rostro volvió a girarse viendo fijamente a la ventana y como la lluvia caía-"Algo sucederá. Solo espero que no sea nada malo"-rogo internamente la mujer.

El portarretratos del escritorio simplemente cayó con un sonido sordo. Mas la mujer no lo levanto, comenzó a organizar sus medicinas.

-8-

Literalmente las cosas debieron ir bien. Literalmente; debía de hacer sus deberes, cenar, dormir y volver a empezar su rutina habitual al día siguiente

¡¿Entonces porque carajos le pasaba esto?!

-¿¡Como?!-pregunto alarmado el Decimo Vongola.

-Lo que oíste Dame-Tsuna-continuo el Reborn de seis años-Mañana iremos a Marsella empaca-ordeno apuntándole con la pistola.

-¿Pero porque motivo tan rápido? ¿Y porque allá?- exigió con voz trémula. No entendía nada, Reborn había llegado a casa por la ventana. Cosa que no le dio buena espina, usualmente Reborn usaba la puerta de entrada.

-Es asunto de alta urgencia sino vamos, puedes despedirte del mundo-agrego serio el Arcobaleno clavando sus ojos oscuros y de niño en los de Tsuna, quien temblo.

-¡¿El mundo está en peligro!?-pregunto alarmado.

-No…Vongola lo está-afirmo el Arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó asustado.

-Los cargos y acusaciones de asesinato son demasiado grandes-aclaro-Debemos atrapar a los culpables rápido. De otra forma…-

-8-

-Vongola será destruida-la monótona voz de una chica resonó en la sala de reuniones de la central Vongola.

-¡No eso no es posible!-

-¡Están jodiendo!-

-¡Cálmense!-la voz del noveno resonó en el cuarto, haciendo uso de su suprema autoridad, todos los otros miembros de alto rango de la familia callaron.

-Como muestran las autopsias de los cuerpos de las víctimas, Vendice ha decidido actuar.-explico la voz femenina nuevamente con tono suave.

-No podemos permitir que Vongola desequilibré el submundo haciendo estos artos barbáricos, fuera de la ley-agrego una segunda voz más seria y enérgica.

-¡Ya hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que no hemos sido nosotros!-replico Iemitsu Sawada, quien se encontraba al lado del Noveno quien estaba sentado en la silla del líder.

-Aun así…Vendice cree en ustedes-agrego la voz suave de la primera chica, unos cabellos violeta oscuros y ojos de la misma tonalidad miraron serios al Noveno Vongola-Se nos ordeno llevar asistencia de "aliados" hasta ustedes. Seremos escoltas de los refuerzos, y les matáremos si estos infringen la ley.-explico cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eso sigue sin explicar nada!-reclamo uno.

-Sería mejor que se calle-agrego una joven de cabellera marrón y ojos grises como las nubes de lluvia-No estoy de humor señor…-recalco haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos-Nosotras somos "Cazadoras" no niñeras, de gracias porque nuestro segundo cargo sea el de "Guardias". Lleváremos y mantendremos vigilado a un aliado demasiado peligroso para ustedes y la mafia.-aclaro, con voz molesta y fatigada la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Y quién es la persona a la cual Vendice le ha otorgado libertad condicional?-pregunto el Noveno Vongola.

La chica de cabellos violetas le miro por un segundo y cerró los ojos. Sus labios se movieron con cada silaba del nombre y apellido.

-Rokudo Mukuro-

Continuara…

-8-

Fraces en francés: Para escribirlas e usado el traductor de google. Si alguno sabe francés, corríjame por favor XD.

Vous ne devez prendre des medicament: Debe tomar los medicamentos

Merci: Gracias

Néglige: Descuida

Peu de repos: Descansa pequeño.


	5. Objetivo 4: ¿Contratiempo?

**KHR-Evolution**

**OP: Isshun to Eien "Mori Tsubasa"**

**Objetivo 4:**_** "Preparativos para el viaje ¿Contratiempo?"**_

Tsuna coloco las medias en el espacio libre de su pequeña mochila de viajes, la situación en la que se encontraban ahora no era alentadora. A su mente vino la conversación anterior con Reborn hace unas horas.

-_¿¡Porque motivo?!-grito al saber que si no se iban y hacían algo al respecto, Vongola seria eliminada del mapa._

_-El motivo es simple, ahora no son solo miembros de familias aliadas, sino también de familias externas, en otras palabras enemigas. Y los métodos son los mismos, las autopsias que los grupos médicos han hecho muestran lo mismo y es imposible desmentir el juicio de un forense.-explico._

_-¡Shamal podría apelar a nuestro favor o no!-afirmo Tsuna-El es un doctor Reborn-recordó con la voz un poco más calmada._

_-Eso pensamos nosotros, pero Shamal tiene prohibido mentir en sus veredictos y lastimosamente su veredicto fue el mismo que el de todos los culpables: Los métodos usados son propios de Vongola-cito el niño recordando las palabras de Shamal, que habían sido transmitidas en el informe que Xanxus le mostro la vez pasada-Como puedes ver no nos queda otra que ir por alguien que pueda sernos de ayuda._

_-Y esa persona está en Marcella ¿verdad?-interrogo con seguridad Tsuna._

_-Si, según nuestra Familia Aliada los Marconi. Es un ex miembro de la mafia, es médico; o eso comenta las bocas de las personas de la ciudad.-agrego Reborn transformando a León en mochila y poniendo en él su pijama.-Seguro es una persona interesante, así que no bajes la guardia, Tsuna._

_Tsuna no oyó a Reborn puesto que ya estaba imaginándose las facciones y cuerpo tosco, y posiblemente mal carácter de la persona a quien pedirían ayuda. Tembló ligeramente del miedo, genial. Debería ir a enfrentar a un ex miembro de la Mafia. Parpadeo._

_-¿Ex miembro de la mafia?-murmuro extrañado-Reborn, ¿no que no podías dejar la mafia?-interrogo intrigado Tsunayoshi._

_Reborn paro sus acciones, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la sombra de su sombrero. Se sentó en la cama de Tsuna y le vio de frente._

_-Es complicado, para tu cabezota que no entiende nada use la palabra ex miembro-dijo con una sonrisita burlesca._

_-¡Oye!-se quejo Tsuna._

_-Sin embargo…se podría decir que eligió el "destierro" o el "retiro". Los Marconi no dieron muchos detalles…-cayo por unos momentos-No es algo que nos concierna de igual forma-aclaro Reborn-Solo nos debe interesar el que se una a nuestra causa y use sus habilidades medicas y forenses para probar nuestra inocencia.-indico-¿Entiendes Tsuna?-pregunto Reborn._

_-Si…-fue la única respuesta del chico, que bajo la cabeza._

-"_Seria más fácil si me dijera que es lo que verdaderamente ocurre, apenas entiendo las cosas_"-se quejo mentalmente Tsuna_.-"¿Cuál será la excusa que le daré a mamá esta vez?"-_se pregunto llevándose una de las manos a la barbilla, con gesto analítico-"_Con tia Haruka aquí será muy difícil_"-reconoció, a sabiendas de que su tia le haría la vida imposible-"_Podría mentir que es una salida de estudios_"-pensó, hizo una mueca-"_No, seguro tia Haruka lo negaría, ella es maestra en el colegio_"-recordó con pesar el chico de cabellos castaños. Se revolvió los cabellos-¿Qué hacer?- murmuro.

-¡Hora de cenar!-la voz de Haruka penetro en los oídos de Tsuna a modo de grito amplificado, la mujer le había gritado por medio de un megáfono muy cerca de su oreja derecha.

-¡Porque haces esto!-grito alterado y molesto Tsuna, mientras se cubría los oídos, que aun emitían pitidos del anterior ataque sonoro.

-Porque me aburro-declaro con simpleza y una sonrisa en sus labios, apagando el megáfono. Se llevo las manos a la cadera-Hoy cenaremos bolitas de pulpo, tu madre no cocino hoy-añadió.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó Tsuna extrañado, su madre era capaz de seguir cocinando inclusive si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-Pase a cobrar unas deudas pendientes-aclaro Haruka, con una sonrisa encantadora, un fondo de brillos plateados, y rosas se encontraban flotando en el aire. Como si fuera un puro ángel.

Tsuna se estremeció, su tia hizo algo. Estaba seguro, ella no sonreía así por gusto, algo debió haber hecho.

-C-Comprendo-

-Saliendo de ese tema…-los ojos negros se posaron en la mochila de Tsuna-¿Adonde planeas ir, Uke-Face?-pregunto Haruka con voz autoritaria.

El rostro de Tsuna se tiño de rojo al escuchar ese apodo.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!- grito-¡Ese apodo es vergonzoso tia!-replico Tsuna, enojado y avergonzado.

-Pero si es verdad, tu cara es la de un uke. No puedes desmentir eso- se burlo Haruka con sonrisa a lo gato rizón.

-¡BASTA!-grito Tsuna con las mejillas ardiendo. –Desde que tenía cuatro años, pensé que era un apodo de cariño, ¡Me engañaste desde ese entonces. Akuma!-ladro Tsuna apuntándole con el dedo-¡Cuando cumplí los doce años supe lo que era Uke!- siguió, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de vergüenza en forma de cataratas.

-Tu expresión es la de un Uke-agrego la castaña riéndose.

-Akuma, eres un Akuma…-murmuro Tsuna, en un oscuro rincón de su habitación.

-Como sea, me dirás que harás, lo quieras o no. Esa bolsa de viaje está llena de cosas al parecer-dedujo al ver como una punta de las medias de Tsuna sobresalía de la punta.

Tsuna volvió a la realidad, sudo, más y más. Una excusa, debía pensar en una.

-E-Etto…Es que Gokudera-kun irá a Marcella a ver unos parientes, y no se lleva muy bien con ellos. Por eso…me pidió que le acompañara.-Callo, no se le había ocurrido nada más.

Haruka en cambio hizo sus ojos riendillas, que brillaron con toda desconfianza, pero al siguiente momento se cerraron, y la mujer bufo.

-Tú y tus amigos raros, pero bueno al menos son amigos-dijo Haruka retirándose del cuarto, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.-No olvides ir a cenar-le dijo. Tsuna solo la vio sorprendido y asintió en silencio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspiro y su frente golpeo la madera de la puerta que había cerrado. De su rostro cayo una gota de sudor, sus ojos temblaban. Se aparto de una buena vez de la puerta y con pasos tambaleantes, siendo sostenida por la pared camino a ciegas-puesto que sus ojos estaban nublados, como cristales empañados-. Abrió la puerta del cuarto ubicado tres metros alejados al de Tsuna, al fondo del pasillo. Se dejo caer en la cama jadeando. El pastillero podía divisarse en la mesita de noche.

-"_Mierda…a este ritmo deberé pedirle más al proveedor…de lo contrario_"- el agudo dolor comenzó como puñaladas en el corazón, se llevo una mano al pecho, apretando la tela de su camisa.-"_El…aparecerá_"-su respiración volvía lentamente, sus ojos podían ver nuevamente. Haruka se acostó boca arriba, viendo al techo cubriendo su rostro con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho estaba caído, en el colchón.

_-¿No puedes soportarlo más, eh?-_Una voz suave, y algo indiferente hizo eco en el cuarto.

_-_Cállate-gruño Haruka.

-_Eres tan tosca, solo me preocupo sabes_-Le reprocho la voz suave nuevamente

-Lo sé, pero cállate-ordeno Haruka, se dio la vuelta, quedando en posición fetal, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

_-¿No quieres descubrir quién eres?-_Pregunto la voz femenina, de nuevo. Siempre la misma pregunta.

-Se quien soy-respondió la castaña.

-_Pues bien, ¿Quién eres entonces?_-interrogo la fémina invisible, nadie estaba en el cuarto aparte de ella

-Soy Haruka-afirmo la mujer, con un débil hilo de voz. Sus ojos se cerraban

-_Sabes que ese no es tu nombre real ¿Verdad?_-acoto la voz, su tono era el de alguien fastidiado.

-Me importa poco, Haruka es el nombre que me dio mi hermana. Y eso nadie ni siquiera tú lo cambia-agrego, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las mantas.

-_Entiendo…-_susurro la voz, de manera derrotista.

La habitación se hizo silencio. Haruka simplemente durmió diez minutos para luego volverse a levantar e ir a cenar.

Ella era Haruka, no otra persona. Además tenía otra cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-8-

Marcella-Francia.

Las enfermeras iban por doquier, transportando a sus pacientes en camillas, sillas de ruedas o ayudándoles a caminar, evitando que se cayesen.

El hospital central de la ciudad de Marcella no solo era respetado, sino muy recomendado. Los doctores veían los informes y diagnósticos de las actuales situaciones en las cuales los enfermos o pacientes se encontraban.

Una enfermera camino hasta la habitación 444. Vio con algo de desdén al herido que se encontraba sentado al bode de la cama, este solo le sonrió con ironía. Sus cabellos verdes opacos resplandecieron con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Y sus orbes cafés la veían, la enfermera se mantuvo firme, clavando sus ojos dorados en el tipo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-siseo la mujer, afilando su mirada.

-Nada nuevo solo advertirte-informo el otro con voz indiferente y aburrida-Vendrán…-susurro.

-No es problema mío ahora-la enfermera se dio la vuelta-Lárgate-ordeno dispuesta a largarse del cuarto.

-Inclusive si te digo que "La cirujana de la muerte" es el objetivo-susurro con diversión.

Paró en seco, a escasos centímetros de tomar la perilla. Se giro, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos dorados centellaron con intensidad y furia.

-Si se trata de ella, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que me piden hacer?-pregunto, su voz presagiaba actos letales.

El hombre solo sonrió.

-8-

Haru Miura dejo caer los listones por segunda vez en ese día, respirando entrecortadamente se dejo caer en la colchoneta de color crema del gimnasio de la escuela Midori. Con los brazos y piernas extendidos, el sudor era molesto la hacía sentir sucia, aparte de que el leotardo de gimnasia se le ceñía mas al cuerpo.

Era de noche, mas sin embargo su padre le había dicho que él llegaría tarde, practicar un poco más no la mataría; si es que la falta de aire no lo hacía primero. Frunció el ceño

-_¡Maldita sea!-_se sentó en la colchoneta con sus piernas separadas, y las manos como soporte de su cuerpo, sus manos se convirtieron en puños.-No hay nada más que pueda hacer…-susurro, levanto sus manso y las vio fijamente-No puedo hacer nada…soy una inútil-susurro con la cabeza baja.

Se levanto del suelo y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse e irse de una buena vez para su casa, tenía otras cosas que hacer también. Preparar la cena para que su padre la calentara al llegar, lavar la vajilla, hacer sus deberes. E ir a la cama.

Después de haber vuelto del futuro Haru no había tenido casi nada de tiempo libre para conversar con Kyoko o ir a ver a Tsuna y los demás, tampoco para cuidar de Lambo, I-pin o Fuuta. Se sentía sola, mas en este periodo en que su padre se debía quedar hasta tarde trabajando, con su mochila en mano y yendo por calles iluminadas. Se detuvo al ver el florero con girasoles afuera de la florería "Sueños de Primavera", que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa.

Se acerco caminando hasta la entrada de la florería y bajo la cabeza para ver el florero. Los girasoles eran brillantes aun en la noche. Haru se puso de cuchillas, su cara quedo a la par de la cabeza de la flor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

-¿Mañana es el día no?-susurro con sonrisa triste. Se irguió rápidamente y camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando Haru abandono la calle, el viento se llevo un pétalo del girasol más grande del florero, perdiéndose en el vasto cielo nocturno.

-Una promesa, un recuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que significa ese pétalo?-susurro una sombre en lo alto del poste. Unos ojos color marrón claro brillaron con intensidad en la noche.- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza okaa-san?-preguntó con preocupación una chica. Los ojos marrones se cerraron, la joven dio un salto. Desapareciendo.

-8-

**Antartida**

El frio calaba hasta lo más hondo de los huesos, la piel perdía color, el aliento se convertía en neblina. Y ellos que hacían ahí, con pieles de osos recién proporcionadas por esas criaturas a quienes…bueno omitiremos los detalles de aquello.

-Estúpido señorito ya van tres horas, no has terminado-afirmo una voz femenina, aburrida. Apurando a su compañero, quien inútilmente trataba de hacer lo posible para que aquel puto trineo fuera más rápido.

-No me apures, o te mato Keith-gruño fastidiado el chico de dientes afilados, y cabellera negra que caía desordenadamente pro su rostro blanco, solo uno de sus ojos era visible el derecho. Era de color rojo sangre.

Keith solo suspiro, y se froto las manos para adquirir algo de calor en estas, su cabellera blanca podría fácilmente confundirse con el panorama de nieve, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio. Y sus ojos aguamarina no ayudaban en casi nada, le daban el aspecto según Angelo. De un alíen o una dama de las nieves en busca de hombres a los cuales comer.

-Tsk-chisto Angelo-Este trasto de trineo es una mierda.-confirmo arto.

Keith solo le miro. Parpadeo al darse cuenta de algo.

-Ne, Angelo-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Podría usar mis ilusiones, construir un gran barco y largarnos-afirmo, viendo la espalda de su acompañante, quien estaba sentado de espaldas a ella.

Se hizo silencio.

Keith esquivo los dardos de juego, impregnados con la llama de tipo tormenta, de la última voluntad. Miro con el ceño fruncido a su compañero.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto con un mohín.

-¡Estúpida de mierda! ¡Pudimos haber hecho aquello desde el primer momento en que llegamos aquí!-le grito furioso lazándole más dardos, Keith los esquivaba.- ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes?- le pregunto con fastidio.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir-respondió con total honestidad Keith.

Se hizo silencio, nuevamente.

-Juro que voy a matarte-siseo divertido el chico de cabellos negros. Aunque claramente era una afirmación amenazadora.

-Si me matas no tendrás ilusionista, sin ilusionista no tendrás barco y sin barco no saldrás de aquí y tus genitales se congelaran y jamás podrás tener descendencia-comento sin pudor.

El pelinegro analizo las palabras de su compañera, chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

-Apresúrate maldita doncella, no tengo tiempo-agrego, resignado. Deseaba salir de ese frio lugar. ¡Joder!

-Muy bien-Keith sonrió mientras sus ojos grises brillaban en un tono plateado, y sus cabellos ondulaban ligeramente en el aire.-Comenzemos el juego de ilusiones.-murmuro. Y en ese momento su cuerpo brillo con una intensa luz plateada que ilumino la noche junto con la aurora boreal.

-8-

**Prisión Vendicare-Patio Delantero** (¿?)

El sonido del violín volvió a llenar el aire, esta vez el de las afuera de la Prisión Vendicare. El pasto húmedo podía sentirse bajo sus pies descalzos, llenos de heridas, cortes y ampollas.

-Un descansó del entrenamiento es genial-comento la castaña de ojos grises amarrados en dos coletas con una sonrisa. Estaba sentada en una roca. Vendajes cubrían su pecho, y unas calzas su cintura y piernas hasta las rodillas.-No lo crees Cristal-afirmo contenta la castaña viendo de reojo a una chica de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color.

-Ciertamente es relajante-comento con voz tranquila, secándose el sudor con una toalla-Pero me jode que aun no podamos ganarle-agrego frunciendo el ceño, y torciendo los labios. -Melody… ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tocar?-le pregunto la peli gris a la de cabellos violetas oscuros, que estaba parada a gran distancia de ellas, tocando el violín.

-Hasta que encuentre…una melodía apropiada-agrego la chica, su rostro lucia apacible, con un toque de seriedad-¿Cuando partimos?-pregunto, desviando su mirada hacia la derecha.

-Hoy mismo-afirmo la castaña con sonrisa divertida-¡Yeah! ¡Vacaciones al fin!-grito con emoción.

-No son vacaciones-objeto la chica de cabellos grises, mientras se hacía nuevamente su cola de caballo.

-¡Mo!-se quejo la otra inflado sus cachetes-Cristal, serás mi hermana pero eres una aguafiestas-resoplo fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento ser así, Nina-agrego con sorna Cristal-Pero recuerda, aun no hemos aprobado los exámenes finales, apenas tenemos el titulo de elite-agrego con seriedad, atravesando a la menor con la mirada.

-Ya se, ya se-repitió Nina con aburrimiento.

Melody dejo de tocar su violín y vio la luna, el color era de un rojo sangre, sus orbes oscuros reflejaron aquel brillo en sus pupilas, como si fuera una aparición de las tinieblas.

-Nina…-llamo con voz grave.

-¿Si Melody?-pregunto Nina curiosa, Melody raras veces dejaba de tocar el violín. Por ende Nina estaba desconcertada, no tenía mucho que ascendió al rango de cazadora elite en entrenamiento. A diferencia de su hermana Cristal que fue compañera de equipo de Melody por años, no la conoció lo suficiente como para anticiparse a sus pensamientos y acciones.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Melody?-interrogo, elevando una de las cejas.

-Necesito que verifiques algo…-le dijo dándose la vuelta, con ojos ausentes.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto desconcertada.

Cristal solo las vio, cruzándose de brazos, su rostro no tenía expresión.

-Necesito saber si es realmente necesario llevar a Rokudo Mukuro con los Vongola-dijo, mientras procedía a guardar el violín en su estuche.

-¡!-Nina trago saliva-¿A q-q-ue te refieres?-pregunto alterada.

-Ve y…prueba su valía antes de que partan-ordeno con gesto serio, y una ligera sonrisa.

Nina solo parpadeo, luego cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios. Dio media vuelta y salto directo a las penumbras del bosque que se abría delante de ellas.

Cristal negó con la cabeza y miro de forma reprobatoria a Melody.

-¿Qué pretendes Melody?-le pregunto.

-Que Nina aprenda que…el sendero del dolor nos trajo hasta aquí, no puede simplemente creerse superior y tomarse las cosas como un juego durante toda la vida. Nosotros los _cazadores_ no tenemos permitido sentir emoción alguna que no sea la lealtad, y el servicio del deber. Sera triste pero esa es nuestra realidad Cristal.-le explico comenzando a caminar hacia adentro de la Prisión, pasando de largo a Cristal.

-¿Eso lo opinas tu o…Lo opina "La violinista"?-pregunto en voz alta una vez Melody la había pasado de largo, apenas diez centímetros.

Melody solo vio el suelo, la yerba escurrirse y asomarse por las comisuras entre la estrecha separación de sus dedos, sus pies lastimados.

-No sé, tal vez ambas-respondió con serenidad. Elevo la cabeza y se adentro a la oscura Prisión, por la puerta de acceso delantera.

Cristal solo vio de reojo a Melody irse, suspiro. Para luego seguir a la aludida, debían prepararse para escoltar a Mukuro Rokudo, sería un corto, pero largo camino a Marcella; puesto que, también debían hacer otros encargos antes de aparecerse por allí.

-8-

**Ciudad Namimori**

No había moros en la costa, perfecto. Ahora solo debía salir sigilosamente de la casa sin ser detectado por Bianchi o su tia Haruka, una vez llego a la entrada se puso sus zapatos, la anterior noche cuando todos dormían dejo una nota a su madre alegando la excusa que le había dado a su tia, sabía que Bianchi no le delataría, ella también deseaba que Nana estuviera sin conocimientos sobre la mafia.

Salió de su casa y recordó el punto de reunión que Reborn le había indicado, Reborn por su parte fue a avisarle a los demás donde deberían reunirse. Tsuna se dirigió al templo de Namimori.

Mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad se percato de que una mujer con rostro imperturbable estaba parada en una esquina. Su pelo era lacio y algo rizado en el flequillo y los costados, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Y traía ropa de oficinistas, Tsuna decidió ignorar su mirada analítica y se perdió entre las calles, la mujer solo saco la libreta de debajo de su brazo derecho, y la pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Escribió algo en el papel y partió de la esquina, directo a su siguiente destino.

Debia informar a las demás sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Volviendo con el Decimo Vongola, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. La razón, Reborn le mataría si llegaba tarde, por cerrar los ojos un momento debido a una mota de polvo que entro en uno de ellos. Choco con alguien, el sonido de bolsas con víveres podía oírse al impactar con el suelo.

-Hahi, duele desu.-lloro Haru, mientras se sobaba la cola. La parte de su cuerpo que sufrió más en el choque.

-¡Ah! ¡Haru!-grito Tsuna asustado, justo que estaba por llegar. Tenía que cruzarse con ella.

-¡Tsuna-san!-exclamo con una sonrisa eufórica, se detuvo de seguir hablando. Y bajo la cabeza, volvió a mirar al decimo Vongola con una sonrisa, Tsuna parpadeo-¿Adónde vas, Tsuna-san?-pregunto, mirándole.

-E-Etto…-Tsuna trago estaba en un gran aprieto, joder.- Pues, iré a devolverle unas cosas a Ya-Yamamoto-mintio, tomando su bolsa de viaje.-Fue a dormir a mi casa anoche y se olvido esto-rio mientras mostraba la bolsa de viaje.-Bueno se me hace tarde, adiós Haru- se despido Tsuna, al tiempo que volvía a correr.

Haru simplemente recogió los víveres, y se levanto lentamente. Se quedo allí unos segundo y después giro la cabeza viendo la dirección en la que había ido Tsuna, su rostro estaba entre triste y serio.

-No sabes mentir Tsuna-san, la casa de Yamamoto-san no es por allá…Desu.-murmuro Haru.

Haru saco su celular un momento, y marco un número. Se lo llevo a la oreja, espero un par de segundo y por fin le habían atendido. No quería hacerlo, pero ella igual tenía derecho a saberlo. Ambas, no querían ser ignorantes como la última vez.

-Hola Kyoko-chan, si. Al parecer Tsuna-san y los demás se han metido en otro lio mas-comento Haru.

-8-

**Templo Namimori**

Tsuna no supo describir lo que vio ante sus ojos, bueno la verdad solo había una palabra para definir la actual situación de su entorno: CAOS

El terreno del templo de Nami estaba por así decirlo hecho un desastre, el templo tenía muchos daños reparables, era un milagro que siguiera en pie. Y sus compañeros bueno…

Yamamoto trataba de parar las acciones de Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari y Lambo. Ayudado por Lussuria que no quería bajas entre sus "linduras" de compañeros. Por otro lado la indefensa Chrome no sabía qué hacer, Ken también se estaba peleando y Chikusa no ayudaba en nada, alegando que era aburrido. El pobre Irie, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol temblando, y no era para menos.

Los varia y sus compañeros habían comenzado a pelear, Tsuna no quiso saber el porqué. Pero sabía que Fran no ayudaba tampoco porque jugaba con una consola de videojuegos de bolsillo (de esas que sirven con pilas).

-¡Deténganse!-grito Sawada alarmado.

Un disparo se oyó, los cuervos volaron lejos.

Todos: Varias y Vongolas por igual, detuvieron sus ataques y vieron como el Reborn crecido les veía con una sonrisita. Tsuna tembló al ver cómo le miraba a él, en espacial.

-Llegas tarde Tsuna-aclaro el Arcobaleno.

-¡Jiuudaime!-exclamo emocionado Gokudera.

-Hola Tsuna-le saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-¡Sawada al fin llegas! ¡El maestro Pao Pao me lo dijo, iremos a Marcella a combatir al EXTREMO!-bramo el boxeador, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, mientras las llamas de fondo que siempre salian cuando el mas enérgico de todos los Vongola, se ponía eufórico.

-"_Reborn volvió a mentirle, eres tan ingenuo Onii-san_"-agrego mentalmente mientras su cara se convertía en una mueca que mostraba claramente, su negatividad ante la energía de Ryohei

-¡Voi!, que mierda significa esto. Llegas tarde mocoso-le reclamo Squalo blandiendo su espada, colocándola muy cerca de la garganta de Tsuna.

-¡Hiiii!-chillo Tsuna muerto de miedo.

-¡Aléjate del Decimo!-bramo Gokudera.

-¡Estos son los Vongola! ¡Ja! Qué risa dan…-Una voz saco a todos de su discusión.

Y hizo que Irie saliera de su escondite.

Ahí arriba en el maltrecho techo del templo de Nami, estaba Nina. Aun con los vendajes en el pecho cubriéndoselos, y las calzas ceñidas a sus piernas. Sonrió

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto serio Reborn

-No tengo porque decirlo-dijo con voz molesta-Solo dire lo siguiente-su sonrisa se ensancho-¡He vendió por tu cabeza! Vongola J-I-U-U-D-A-I-M-E~-Advirtió con diversión Nina, mientras señalaba a Tsuna, cerrando su ojo derecho y sacando graciosamente la lengua.

Continuara…

-8-

**ED: Hanabi "Ikimono Gakari"**

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡Esa mujer como se atreve a retar al Jiuudaime! ¡Ya verá lo que le haremos, no permitiremos que se nos vaya el avión!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Complicaciones ¡Nina la cazadora elite!

N/A: Hola, si este capi es el más corto después del prologo creo jeje. Pues bien, nuevos y misteriosos personajes han hecho aparición y si seguro voy demasiado rápido, pero bueno que se le hará.


	6. Objetivo 5: ¡Nina la cazadora Elite!

**KHR-Evolution.**

**Objetivo 5: **_**"Complicaciones ¡Nina la cazadora elite!"**_

**Prisión Vendicare-Nivel Inferior-.**

Así como la oscuridad engulle a la luz, despojando a los seres de protección contra las bestias salvajes. Lo mismo pasa en aquellas cavernas con cúpulas colgantes, encerrado humanos en celdas de cristal, como si fueran mariposas esperando su momento para salir de aquel capullo de liquido, siendo mantenidos con vida por los tubos del bran respirador metálico que cubre sus bocas.

Mukuro Rokudo es uno de esos seres.

Melody estaba de pie, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, aquel seria su custodio. La persona a quien deberían proteger, Melody desconfiaba de las decisiones provenientes de los rangos superiores a Vendicare; sin embargo era consciente del castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores.

Según los expedientes de aquel criminal, no era de fiar lo cual era suficiente motivo para poder desconfiar plenamente de él. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras respiraba, necesitaba tranquilizarse por lo menos un poco.

Unos pasos alertaron a su cuerpo que no estaba sola, había alguien más.

-¿Inspección del protegido?-pregunto una voz, sin ninguna evidencia de ironía, burla o cualquier cosa parecida-Necesitas descansar-afirmo.

Melody solo sonrió.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero recuerda que sufro de insomnio, mi máximo de horas al dormir son tres como mínimo, cuatro como máximo.

-Sigues siendo humana-

-Lo sé Cristal, lo sé. Y no me molesta ser humana-respondió Melody con la voz algo gruesa.

-Ya vienen los _ correctores_; personalmente creo que esa medida es algo extrema, apenas podrá moverse al salir de esa cosa-apunto Cristal señalando la celda de Mukuro.

-Yo no-respondió secamente Melody.

Cristal solo paso sus ojos a ella, la piel de Melody estaba algo mas pálida que al terminar el entrenamiento. Cerró sus ojos grises, y suspiro.

-Yo me quedo hasta que vengan los correctores, tu ve al auto y duerme ahí-dijo Cristal cruzándose de brazos, haciendo lo mismo que Melody hace momentos antes, observar la celda de Mukuro que pendía del techo.

-Gracias-susurro Melody, sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Procedió a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, agregándole más velocidad a su caminar.

Cristal la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fundió con la oscuridad del pasillo por el cual ella había venido, sus orbes grises como el humo volvieron a fijarse en la figuran de Rokudo Mukuro, cuyos cabellos levitaban en esa pecera.

-8-

Si ahora Tsuna estaba confundido, sumémosle atónito por así decirlo.

¿Su cabeza? ¿Aquella chica venia para matarlo?

-¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?!-interrogo con un grito el guardián de la tormenta.

-Ya dije que no les importa-añadió Nina segundos después.

Una sombra se precipitó por encima del cuerpo de Nina, en el cielo. Los cabellos blancos danzaban con el aire en su contra y la espada que sustituía su mano tenia la trayectoria puesta en el camino del cuello de la joven Nina, Squalo no tendría compasión alguna. Pero a pesar de aquello, Nina no se movió de su posición. Todos quedaron expectantes por el resultado de la batalla, era lógico que Nina terminara sin cabeza, pero segundos antes que la hoja de metal tocara su cuello. Ella la paro poniendo dos de sus dedos como tijeras alrededor de la hoja de metal.

Se hizo el silencio acompañado de los ojos desorbitados de cada uno. Esa joven sin nombre, detuvo uno de los ataques de Squalo con un solo dedo. Lo cual era una señal abrumadora.

Nina por su parte tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, se giro hacia la izquierda para ver a Squalo a la cara, el estaba gruñendo con el ceño fruncido, Nina solo afilo su mirada y se mofo delante suyo, con una risa estúpida.

-Dile adiós a la señora espada-agrego, sus palabras se perdieron en el aire. Así, como el momento en que su mano tomo por completo la hoja de la espada y la doblo hacia abajo, rompiéndola en dos.

Supervia Squalo cayó del techo, aterrizando sobre su propia espalda, retorciéndose por el agudo dolor de su brazo mecanizado, ahora roto. Lussuria corrió rápidamente hacia él para curar sus heridas, Tsuna seguía sumido en la inseguridad sobre qué acción tomar.

-¡Squalo!-Yamamoto corrió para auxiliar al espadachín que seguía adolorido en el piso.

Nina los veía a todos fijamente, sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los de un gato, Reborn también veía a la desconocida, inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de un indicio de quien era, por lo regular los asesinos tenían tatuajes que más tarde se convertían en su apodo. Como el caso de Bianchi. No había nada a la vista al parecer, sin embargo se retracto cuando vio como por sobres sus vendajes sobresalía una pequeña línea curvea, había un tatuaje oculto después de todo.

Nina por su parte solo sonrió, salto del techo y aterrizo justo enfrente de la entrada del tempo, dándole la espalda a este. A unos metros alejados a su izquierda estaban Squalo y Yamamoto, viéndola con prudencia. Los demás hacían lo mismo, en posición de ataque-menos Tsuna-. Esto hizo que Nina elevara una ceja, era extraño que el líder no fuera el primero en ponerse en modo defensivo u ofensivo.

Nina salió de sus cavilaciones mentales al instante, sorpresivamente detuvo una de las tonfas de Hibari con su brazo derecho, el metal de aquella arma posiblemente le hubiera roto los huesos del brazo, sin embargo no se sentía tan doloroso-al menos no para Nina-. Llevo su brazo hacia adelante pegado con la tonfa, para librarse de esta al siguiente momento y saltar hacia atrás, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hibari.

-Se nota que no eres una herbívora débil-afirmo Hibari con placer, el carnívoro quería algo de diversión previa antes de partir.

-Gracias, niño-se burlo Nina, mientras fruncía una de sus cejas hacia abajo y sonreía con aire rencoroso, el brazo le dolía y apenas podía moverlo. Con el brazo temblando saco de atrás de su espalda, del interior de una pequeña bolsa de tela amarrada a su cintura, una caja de color amarillo.

-¡Eso es un arma-caja!-señalo Tsuna en una exclamación.

-Correcto, niño.-secundo Nina, en respuesta afirmativa.

La piedra de color ámbar en el anillo de la joven, brillo intensamente. Introduciendo el anillo de plata en la caja, esta se abrió al siguiente instante. Una gran boa constrictora cayó al suelo, siseando con su peligrosa lengua, todos dieron un respingo ligero, dando un paso hacia atrás, exceptuando a Kyouya, quien permaneció impasible.

-Muy bien, les presento a mi querida Shelley o como le llaman los mafiosos Boa Dom*-agrego extendiendo su brazo malherido hacia adelante-Vamos pequeña haz lo tuyo-ordeno, para luego cerrar los ojos.

_-"¿Porque extiende su mano?"-_se pregunto Tsuna-"_Si esta malherida no debería levantarla, menos para ordenarle algo a su arma-caja"-_racionalizó Sawada.

La duda del Vongola fue respondida al siguiente momento, cuando la Boa se subió al brazo de Nina, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, aplicando presión devastadora, y finalmente morder a su ama en el hombro. Todos reprimieron un gemido, Tsuna en cambio estaba horrorizado.

-Es algo normal, no teman niños-comento sin preocupación Nina.-La habilidad de mi querida Shelley permite romper mis huesos, y más tarde inyectarme un veneno especial que activa mis células dentro de estos, acelerando el proceso de reconstrucción-explico mientras el cuerpo de su Boa resplandecía con un color dorado, las venas de su cuerpo estaban iguales-Y de esa manera…-Shelley se desenvolvió a una velocidad irreal aterrizando en el suelo, siseando y más tarde volviendo a su morada, la caja de tipo sol de Nina; la cual la aludida guardo nuevamente en su rustica bolsita.-Mi brazo está completamente sano-afirmo con mirada divertida.

Estaba claro, Nina no sería un oponente fácil.

-8-

Kyoko tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, Haru tamborileaba los dedos en las cadenas del columpio, con el ceño fruncido.

Les estaban escondiendo algo, eso era obvio.

-Oni-chan dijo que eran unas vacaciones-repuso Kyoko, recodando la excusa de Ryohei.

-Fui hasta la casa de Yamamoto-san y me dijeron lo mismo, sin embargo Tsuna-san me dijo otra cosa-añadió, brindando su información a la chica.

-Pero…-la voz de Kyoko se oía llena de dudas-¿Por qué mentirnos?-pregunto a Haru con la voz llena de decepción-Si se supone que ya sabemos que están en la mafia, entonces…-su voz se fue apagando.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo Bianchi-san en el futuro, son demasiado orgullosos.- recordó Haru, suspirando-Idiotas, ellos y su orgullo-se quejo.

Era comprensible para cualquiera que estuvieran enojadas, si antes no sabían nada y veían a sus amigos malheridos eso, ya de por sí. Dolía. Pero ahora que sabían su secreto… ¿No confiaban en ellas para decirles las cosas?, ¿Eran tan inútiles y frágiles que no merecían saber siquiera a que misión irían?

-Seguro ya se deben haber ido-afirmo Kyoko, debido a que habían pasado quince minutos desde que ella se reunieron en el parque de Namimori., sentadas en los columpios. El parque no mostraba señales del ataque de la primera noche que Misaki aterrizo allí, los miembros de obras públicas de la ciudad lo habían arreglado.

-Hn-Haru simplemente dejo salir ese sonido. Suspiro y elevo la vista-¡Hahi!-chillo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?-pregunto Kyoko ladeando la cabeza, mientras veía a la joven Miura.

-Mira eso Kyoko-chan-susurro Haru en voz baja, mientras tomaba el hombro de Kyoko y señalaba hacia adelante-Kyoko siguió la dirección indicada, y vio una limosina negra.-Hay mafiosos aquí al parecer-apunto, mientras sus ojos se hacían riendillas, al ver a varios hombres de negro cerca del auto.

-N-No deberíamos irnos-propuso Kyoko-Probablemente nos estén buscando a nosotras o a Tsuna-kun-dijo.

-Si es así entonces mínimo deberíamos averiguar que quieren-agrego con gesto de: "No me digas que hacer, lo haremos y ya". –Ahora vamos-susurro nuevamente en tono confidencial mientras se acercaba a un árbol que estaba justo delante de la limosina, Kyoko se alarmo, pero decidió hacer lo mismo que Haru, escondiéndose con ella. El árbol era lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlas ocultas a ambas. Sus oídos prestaron atención.

-Cielos… el Boss siempre se demora demasiado, ¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto un hombre, al parecer cansado detestar en su posición de vigía del coche.

-Tengo entendido que fue a convercer a Trident Shamal para que viniera a Marcella con nosotros, necesitáremos toda la ayuda si queremos que ese ex miembro de los Marconi colabore con nosotros.-dijo el segundo, explicando las acciones de su líder.

-"Están hablando de Shamal-san"-pensó Kyoko recordando todas las cosas que Tsuna le había dicho al sincerarse con ella sobre el tema de la Mafia.

_-"¿Marconi?"-_Se pregunto Haru_-"Tengo la sensación de haber oído ese nombre en algún lado, pero… ¿Dónde?"-._

-Aun así… ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en esa persona?, ¿Qué pasa si está colaborando con los criminales para ayudar a la destrucción de Vongola?-

Haru y Kyoko casi gritan, pero ambas; a la vez. Lograron cubrirse sus bocas mutuamente, acallando el chillido que hubieran dejado oír. Sus ojos se sumergían en los de la otra, dando a entender que sus presentimientos eran los mismos.

-Dino Boss se está tardando, pensé que con Romario allá sería más fácil que el Boss pudiera persuadir a Shamal.-suspiro fatigado y aburrido un tercero.

-"Así que Dino-san también está implicado en esto"-pensaron al unisonó ambas chicas, con el ceño fruncido.

Genial, ¿Más gente les mentía?, ¿Eran invisibles o qué?

Esto no se quedaría así no señor, debían actuar. Pero, por otro lado la conversación les había indicado que aun estaban a tiempo. Haru le mando un mensaje de celular a su padre, quien también partiría de viaje a Tokyo a las tres de la tarde, por ende aun estaría en casa. A los tres minutos recibió un mensaje de su padre de que si podría quedarse a dormir donde sus amigas, Haru sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Pero si ellos podían mentir, ellas también.

Kyoko tiro de la manga de Haru ligeramente, señalando como los hombres de negro entraban al auto, seguidos de Shamal y Dino, ambos con semblantes serios en sus rostros. Haru y Kyoko corrieron a la parte trasera, y con uno de sus broches de cabello Haru fue capaz de abrir el cerrojo de la cajuela del auto, Kyoko fue la primera en meterse. Haru apresuro su entrada a la cajuela al ver que el motor de la limosina negra se ponía en marcha. Se lanzo adentro, y cerró la cajuela. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada.

El auto se alejo por las calles, con el único objetivo de llegar a cierto destino.

El Aeropuerto.

-8-

Gokudera estaba en el suelo jadeando adolorido con varios hematomas en el rostro. A su lado Uri tenía los cabellos erizados, y miraba amenazante a Nina, quien simplemente se reía.

Tsuna estaba más que atonito, volvió a girar su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos siendo aprisionados por los hijos de araña de unas arañas de tipo sol. Parecidas a las de Ginger Bread. La diferencia era que Nina las había utilizado para inmovilizar a la mayoría de los muchachos, Gokudera, Souichi y Él. Junto a Reborn habían sido los únicos salvados.

_Nina arremetió contra Hibari, soportando los golpes hechos con las tonfas, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al prefecto, el cual perdió aire por unos momentos. Para luego contraatacar con una patada que golpeo a Nina en la cadera, la aludida soltó una maldición mientras saltaba en el aire y aterrizaba en el suelo detrás de Hibari, con uno de sus pies barrio los dos de Hibari haciéndole perder el equilibrio para luego proceder a darle un puñetazo en el tórax, haciéndole perder el aire y el sentido por unos tres segundos._

_Yamamoto no perdió el tiempo y aprovechando la distracción de Nina, blandió su espada, la cual choco con la uno de los dedos de Nina, quien le miraba aburrida, Yamamoto sintió algo destrozándole la pierna derecha, era Shelley. La Boa siseo peligrosamente, Nina tomo a Yamamoto por la cabeza, con su mano cubriendo su rostro con su mano, llevándolo por sobre el suelo por unos diez centímetros, para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la izquierda. Takeshi rodo por el suelo, mientras Shelley se deslizaba peligrosamente en dirección a los Varia restantes. Belphegor soltó un par de maldiciones y lanzo un abanico de cuchillos con las llamas de tipo tormenta. Shelley retrocedió. _

_-Es inútil-soltó Nina, con los brazos cruzados.-No quiero interrupciones, así que…-Llevo un segundo anillo a otra caja de color amarillo-Siéntanse cómodos de descansar con mis adoradas niñas, susurro, de la segunda caja salieron miles de arañas. Algunas volaron y quedaron pegadas a los troncos de los arboles, otras se movían por el piso._

_Sin previo aviso Reborn tiro del cuello de la camisa de Tsuna, al saltar de la cabeza de este, Tsuna cayo seguidamente unos hilos habían impactado en la dirección en la que Tsuna había estado. Gokudera esquivo un disparo de varios hilos que destellaban con un aura ámbar. Souichi salió de su escondite, las piernas le fallaron casi al borde del comienzo de las escaleras del templo. _

_-Mis queridas arañas han creado una linda telaraña-se burlo Nina, caminando hacía Tsuna._

_Mientras tanto los demás estaban forcejeando contra aquellos hilos, tratando de zafarse de ese agarre. Iban a gritar pero varias arañas taparon sus bocas con más de aquellos hilos. _

_-¡No dejare que toques al decimo!-bramo Gokudera. -¡Rocket Boom!-exclamo, lanzando las dinamitas cuya trayectoria cambio y comenzaron a zigzaguear. _

_Nina simplemente movió ligeramente la cabeza esquivando una de las bombas, hizo lo mismo a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo, tres pasos atrás, dos delante. Como si la trayectoria incierta de los explosivos le fuesen posibles de determinar y esquivarlos con un solo movimiento. _

_-¡¿Pero cómo?!-Gokudera se quedo perplejo, al siguiente momento Nina estaba inclinada delante de él, un golpe directo iba dirigido a su quijada, Gokudera dio un salto ligero hacia atrás esquivándolo, frunció el ceño y su anillo, el que tenia la forma de Uri resplandeció y la felina de pequeño tamaño se hizo presente.-Je-se mofo Gokudera son sonrisa confiada-Ahora sí que me das lastima-dijo mientras Uri se subía a su hombro-Te hare volar con mi siguiente movimiento-Uri gruño en señal de apoyo, mostrando sus dientes._

_Nina solo estaba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Yo se los dije-murmuro entre dientes resignada._

_De un momento a otro Nina desapareció de la vista de Gokudera, el aludido abrió los ojos al ver que su oponente ya no estaba frente a él, Uri le rasguño la cara, haciéndole retroceder a la derecha, justo a tiempo. El pie derecho de Nina había hecho una grita en el suelo, sin embargo el ataque no termino ahí. Nina siguió dando una serie de patadas mientras usaba uno de sus pies libres como eje, cambiando el pie que servía para ello, para de ese modo hacer un ataque continuo. _

_Uri se lanzo sobre por encima de su cabeza, sin embargo Nina le supero y se agacho a tiempo tomando con su mano derecha la cola de Uri, lanzándola hacia atrás lo más lejos posible, cuando la gatita se estaba reincorporando Shelley se unió a la fiesta y quedo como su oponente, Uri solo gruño mientras sus ojos destellaban de un rojo rubí._

_Entre lo que fue un intercambio de golpes secos Gokudera había perdido el aire, sus movimientos se vieron entorpecidos cuando Nina hizo el mismo movimiento de barrido empleado en Hibari. Gokudera cayó al suelo adolorido, casi sin aire. _

_-¡Gokudera-kun!-_

_-D-Decimo…-_

_-¿Aun no quieres pelear conmigo Vongola?-pregunto Nina de espaldas a Tsuna, aun estaba frente a Gokudera, que yacía en el piso-Sino respondes le matare.-amenazo._

_Uri logro esquivar una de las mordidas de Shelley, se apresuro a llegar hasta su dueño posicionándose delante de la amenaza. Nina solo vio a la gata con rostro indiferente._

-"¿Q-Que hago?"-Se pregunto Tsuna.

-Pelea-le contesto Reborn al instante, intuyendo sus dudas.

-¡Reborn!-Tsuna vio al Arcobaleno, este miraba serio a Nina.

-¿Por qué motivo los cazadores de Vendicare quieren la cabeza de Tsuna?-interrogo con la voz fría.

Nina se quedo quieta, con los hombros tensos, los ojos temblándole. Se giro y su rostro mostraba evidencias de rabia, y sorpresa.

-No os importa-escupió de manera agria.

-Dudo mucho que tengas el tatuaje de los cazadores por nada-Comento Reborn, aun con su voz cortante. Nina entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cazadores?-susurro Tsuna. Pasando su mirada a Nina de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-volvió a interrogarla el bebé.

-Nada en particular, si eso me querías preguntar pierdes el tiempo-. Nina se dio la vuelta, bajo la cabeza y se agacho; Uri seguía gruñéndole-Shelley-llamo ella, la fiel Boa con su cola tomo a Uri, apretándola con fuerza, la gata maulló con dolor.

-¡Uri!-Gokudera grito al ver a su querida amiga en problemas.

Nina tomo a Gokudera por la cabeza justo como había hecho con Yamamoto, sin embargo camino al borde de las escaleras, una sonrisita ladina se asomo en su rostro.

-Dime…-le murmuro suavemente a Gokudera, lo suficientemente alto para que Tsuna e Irie la escuchasen, así como Reborn-¿Qué te romperías si te arrojase y te dejase rodar por la escalera como una pelota extraviada?-pregunto con demencia marcada en sus ojos.

Tsuna quedo helado, abriendo de manera lenta sus ojos llenos de terror, vio como Nina balanceaba el cuerpo de Gokudera, ahora inconsciente posiblemente por la falta de aire debido al sofoca miento al que Nina lo estaba sometiendo.

-1…2…y…-Nina amplio su sonrisa-3…-Su mano fue detenida por unos guantes metalicos, Nina dio un respingo.

-No permitiré que sigas abusando de mis amigos-la voz gruesa de Tsuna, junto con su estado Hyper daba la sensación de que el Vongola fuese capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sin consentimiento alguno Nina fue apartada de un jalón, mientras que Tsuna con ayuda de Irie lograban reincorporar un poco a Gokudera. Tsuna vio a Souichi, este trago saliva y asintió, comunicándose con las miradas dejaron claro lo que cada uno haría. Irie cargo a Gokudera sobre uno de sus hombros, arrastrándole hasta uno de los arboles cercanos, alejados de las escaleras. Lo recostó en el tronco para luego sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón un cúter. Corrió hasta donde estaban los muchachos, cortando los duros hilos con el instrumento que tenía en las manos.

Nina por otro lado tenía otros problemas, esquivaba los ataques de Tsunayoshi lo más rápido que podía pero al parecer el castaño le estaba dando alcance a su velocidad. Nina apretó los dientes. Salto y aterrizo detrás de Tsuna, dándole una serie de patadas seguidas mientras giraba hacia adelante. Como golpe final de ese combo un puñetazo que fue esquivado, Nina parpadeo dudosa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Tsuna detrás de la cazadora. Nina se giro asustada, se inclino hacia abajo, para darle una patada desde atrás como las cabras. Tsuna recibió el golpe pero se cubrió con ambos brazos. Saliendo despedido por apenas unos centímetros aun con los pies en la tierra.

Nina por otro lado había desaparecido, no había señal de ella. Tsuna volvió a la normalidad, con una cara de duda en su faz.

Sin Nina, ni su Boa y arañas; las redes de hilos se fueron deshaciendo por si solas. Los muchachos cayeron al suelo jadeando, agotados y adoloridos por la presión de aquellas telarañas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tsuna, a su lado estaba Irie con cara expectante.

-Si, Boss-murmuro Chrome, en voz baja.

-¡Joder esa tipa no pude matarla!-comenzó a patalear Ken, furioso por no haber podido hacer nada contra esa chica.

-Cálmate Ken, ya paso- le respondió calmado Chikusa.

-Esa chica era extraña-musito Fran, Belphegor se levanto dos segundos después de el-¿Qué quiso decir con cazadora elite, Reborn-san?-pregunto Fran curioso, aunque no lo pareciese había estado atento a cada palabra intercambiada durante el combate.

-Es cierto Reborn, dinos explícanos-secundo Tsuna, su tono de voz se oía molesto. Posiblemente se debiera al hecho de que Reborn estaba omitiendo información.

-En la Prisión Vendicare hay tres rangos principales.-Dijo Reborn, dando paso a su explicación, sus ojos se ocultaban tras su sombrero.-Estan los Guardias: encargados de vigilar a los prisioneros de la Prisión, o de transportarlos a sus lugares de ejecución como guardaespaldas. Cuando el caso lo amerita protegen y vigilan aliados que son miembros demasiado peligrosos para la Familia.-comento.

Lussuria estaba curando el brazo de Squalo con ayuda de su pavo real, mientras Yamamoto se sentaba en posición india, con el rostro serio. Belphegor no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, su rostro permanecía indiferente e ilegible por el flequillo rubio cubriendo sus ojos. Fran estaba masticando una goma de mascar.

-Se podría decir que los Guardias son el nivel más bajo de los tres poderes que rigen Vendicare-agrego. Tensando el ambiente-En segundo lugar se podría decir que están los Rastreadores-hizo una pausa, su cabeza giro, estaba viendo a Ken y Chikusa, los aludidos lo notaron y parpadearon-Ustedes los conocen mejor que nadie-agrego, con sonrisa. Ambos gruñeron y eludieron su vista profunda-Los rastreadores: Aquellos encargados de buscar a los criminales en fuga y llevarlos nuevamente a la prisión.

-Comprendo-susurro Tsuna-Entonces hay Guardias, Rastreadores-comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.

-Y cazadores-termino Reborn, terminando la frase que Tsuna diría-El rango más alto, cumplen las funciones de Guardias y Rastradores, mas sin embargo tiene el permiso de matar a mujeres y niños de ser necesario.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-grito alarmado Tsuna.

-Descuida, aunque tienen ese permiso dudo que lo hayan empleado, los de Vendicare tampoco son unos monstruos-alego Reborn sereno.-Su principal característica es que no llevan vendajes cubriendo sus rostros.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Tsuna comenzó a recordar aquella ocasión en que vio a los primeros miembros de Vendicare, cuando la batalla de Vongola vs Koyuko hubo llegado a su final.-Aquellas personas tenían la cara cubierta.

-Correcto, eso se debe a que son cazadores de elite. Se les informa de todo con respecto a la mafia, nombres de las familias, de sus integrantes. Datos personales de estos.-enumero-Grandes cantidades de información que se obtiene por medio de extensas pruebas de inteligencia y entrenamiento físico. Para que esa chica allá huido, probablemente era aprendiz todavía.

-¡Aprendiz!-el grito de Gokudera hizo eco. Todos se giraron para ver como el chico de las bombas se arrastraba cual gusano e inútilmente trataba de ponerse de pie-E-Esa pe-perra, era una simple aprendiz-se repitió, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que este sangro.- ¡Mierda!-golpeo la tierra con su puño derecho-¡Perdí contra alguien inferior!-se regaño.

-¡G-Gokudera-kun!-Tsuna trato de parar las acciones de su guardián de la tormenta.

-No tienes porque sentirte frustrado Gokudera-hablo Reborn.

-¿Reborn?-

-¿Reborn-san?-

-Los que se entrenara para Cazadores son la elite de Vendicare, por ejemplo esa chica apenas tenía la mitad del poder actual de Tsuna-añadió.

-¡¿La mitad de mi poder?!-grito sorprendido el Decimo Vongola.

-¡No jodas!-bramo Squalo- ¡Como esa niña va a ser más débil que este enclenque!-vocifero, señalando despectivamente a Tsuna con su único brazo sano.

Lussuria solo se rio.

-Como lo has oído, los entrenamientos para los cazadores de Vendicare son más duros desde el principio a diferencia de los de Tsuna, por ende el resultado para quienes pasan esos entrenamientos son abrumadores.-afirmo.

-P-Pero…-Tsuna tartamudeo, trago y prosiguió-¿Por qué motivo querían matarme?-pregunto.

-Oh, si no nos apuramos el avión se irá sin nosotros-soltó Reborn con una sonrisita.

Todos los presentes vieron de reojo como Reborn caminaba de lo más tranquilo alejado de todos. A Tsuna le vino un tic nervioso en la ceja, y ojo derecho.

-¡Reborn!-Grito.

-8-

Por otro lado Nina corría y saltaba por sobre las ramas, y copas de los arboles. Su rostro se notaba molesto, ese mocoso Vongola hacia fama a su reputación, le había quebrado la muñeca inconscientemente. Definitivamente merecían que Melody y su hermana les ayudasen. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera humillada por haber tenido que retirarse.

-_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Juro que me vengare de todos esos enanos!"-_Se prometió a si misma mientras sus colitas bailaban en sus respectivos lugares, siendo guiadas por los vientos que golpeaban el rostro de Nina.

Nina se permitió perderse entre la vegetación del extenso bosque de Nami.

Una sombra estaba oculta debajo de uno de los arboles por donde Nina había pasado. Los ojos negros brillaron de alivio, no había sido descubierto. Por otro lado la desordenada cabellera color rubio anaranjado, corta hasta la nuca, y esos grandes mechones parados de forma que quedaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Tres en la parte superior de la cabeza, uno sobre la frente, los otros dos a ambos costados de la cabeza. Finalmente estaban los cabellos que enmarcaban su cara.

Suspiro, y procedió a encaminarse por el camino que, seguramente, su padre ya habría tomado para irse a Marcella. No quería presentarse ante él, no todavía. Primero debía ver si su presentimiento era correcto y localizar a Misaki. La cadena con el tozo derecho del Anillo Vongola del cielo relució, la antigua forma del anillo pasaría desapercibida. Ya que parecía roto a la mitad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta grisácea, con una estampa de calavera a uno de los lados. Sawada Keitaro se encamino hacia Namimori.

Mientras internamente rezaba porque sus compañeros, y su hermana se encontrasen bien.

-8-

**España**

-¡Daniel idiota!-Lloriqueo, unas gotas resbalaron de los ojos cerrados.

-¡Gomene, gomene, gomene! ¡Keiko-chan!-Se disculpo, un chico. Notablemente aterrado, su voz estaba quebrada. Así como sus exclamaciones.

La falda de la joven dejaba ver ligeramente sus pantis rosadas, con lunares azul viejo. La larga cabellera rubia anaranjada estaba ondeando en el aire como el velo de una novia, sin embargo eso no significara que a la aludida de nombre Keiko le agradara; así como tampoco le agradaba que una horda de toros les persiguieran.

-¡Y pensar que buscar a Keitaro era complicado!-Se retracto con ironía, para sí misma.

-¡De verdad lo lamento!-volvió a disculparse, asustado. Acelerando su paso.

Keiko miro por sobre su hombro, los cuernos de aquellas bestias brillaron con la luz del candente sol de España.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Ni ella lo sabía, solo sabía que Daniel Cavallone era un idiota sin gente a su alrededor que le dijera lo grandioso que era. El mismo idiota, que por pensar que llegarían a un puesto de comida terminaron en una arena para corridas de toros. Lo peor, claro está, fue cuando soltaron a los toros y estos fijaron sus ojos en la remera roja de Daniel, y en su chaqueta cereza.

Daniel estaba comenzando a jadear, el ritmo de su huida ya les estaba quitando aire a ambos, el sudor se deslizo por la cabellera dorada de Daniel: corta y atada en una pequeña cola delgada, y algo rizada.

Keiko noto un callejón estrecho girando a la esquina, cerca de unos botes de basura. Tomo de la muñeca a Daniel, diez pasos más y luego un jalón y una caída estrepitosa. Los toros pasaron de lado su ubicación. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Keiko se levanto del suelo y sacudió su falda. Daniel se paro e hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones beige ligeros.

-Bueno lo mejor será buscar a Keitaro-propuso Keiko.

-Sí, opino los mismo-secundo Daniel serio-¡Y después rescatare a Rebecca-chan!-exclamo, con la cara deformada como esos dibujos chibis, las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios con forma del numero tres.

-"Dudo que Rebecca-san este en problemas."-Se respondió mentalmente, si lo expresaba en voz alta, seguramente Daniel se deprimiría. Sus parpados se estaban volviendo algo pesados, no durmió en tres días. Dio gracias a su maestra, que le enseño a mantenerse despierta en situaciones de emergencia, con su mano derecha tomo la mitad izquierda del anillo del cielo, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca entre incomoda y triste-"Ojala papá este bien"-pensó.

Sawada Keiko cerró el puño, ocultando aquel pedazo de anillo. Sus ojos negros brillaron con determinación.

-Andando…-expreso, saliendo del callejón.

Daniel solo la miro y luego sonrió, siguiéndole el paso.

**Continuara…**

-8-

En el próximo capítulo de KHR-Evolution: Mientras todos arriban el avión que los llevara a Marcella, Tsuna comienza a entablar relación con Irie y a explicarle de la Misión, a su vez Haru y Kyoko aparecen sorpresivamente, y más adelante Haru se cruza con una extraña mujer.

Próximo capitulo: **En Marcella ¡Layla la misteriosa doctora!**


End file.
